War of the Worlds
by VariousStories
Summary: In the sandy deserts of Hueco Mundo, a powerful being lays trapped and has been for a millennium. What happens when Aizen comes along and releases them? The Quincy make their move sooner than expected and the Shinigami are not prepared for it, but the Hollows are. Three races will clash, but only one can be the victor. Features character death, a dozen OC's. Slow Updates.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**A/N: This story includes quite a few OC's and some characters may be slightly OOC (Mainly Quincy characters, since I don't read the manga). Featuring OP characters and non-canon events that happened in the past. There are a few romantic pairing between some Espada and my OC's that will occur sooner or later, but since they're hollows and don't have a heart (Emotionally and in some cases physically) it will be different than a regular relationship. As you may or may have not guessed from the title, this story contains war-themes and physiological warfare and Character death, as you will see in this chapter.**

 **And yes, this will be an awesome Quincy v Shinigami v Hollow/Arrancar War! This story will be a minimum of 10 chapters with a length of 10k (roughly) words each, the number of chapters is unknown but unlikely to go past 20 (it might do, who knows?)**

* * *

 _'Italics' = Thoughts_

 _''Italics'' = Zanpakuto Speech_

 ** _''Bold and Italics'' = Inner Hollow Speech_**

 **''Bold'' = Vizard with mask on / Arrancar Zanpakuto**

* * *

The large doors of the Espada meeting hall opened, silencing any rogue chatter. Aizen sat in his chair with a patient expression on his face, though I could see the slight twitch of his hands that signalled he was slowly losing said patience. Turning my usual snake-like grin to the doors I watch as Ulquiorra walked into the room, his clothes only a little dirty with sand.

''How did the mission go, Ulquiorra?'' Aizen inquired with anticipation.

''Successful'' Was his curt reply ''I have found the Queen's resting place not far from Las Noches as you said, Aizen-sama''.

Aizen smiled ''Then we shall leave immediately, All Espada included''.

The Queen. It had been a rumour amongst hollows, a being that once ruled the dimension. Barragan had accidently mentioned it in passing and Aizen inquired about it, forcing Barragan to explain what he knew. Before he ruled over the hollows someone else did, who was known as the Queen of the Hollows. She was vastly superior to Barragan and an Arrancar to boot, but was sealed almost a millennium ago by the captain commander. It was almost too stupid for the Gotei 13 to leave it in Hueco Mundo and hope for it to decay, but they did.

In a swift burst of Sonido or Shunpo, all present including myself began making our way out of Las Noches and towards her burial site.

* * *

''This is it?'' Starrk questioned as we looked on.

''Yes'' Was Ulquiorra's short reply.

The seal in front of us could barely be called one. It took on the form of a purple rectangle with a glass-like appearance (Likely Kido) surrounded by chains wrapped all over the box, glowing with dozens of different sealing Kido. Then it was inside a large purple crystal, five sides and piercing out of the ground with a pointed tip. The crystal also had dozens of sealing Kido wrapped around it.

''Do ya think they went a bit overkill?'' I grinned ''A bit much Kido if ya ask me''.

''She was powerful' Barragan grunted ''Anything less and she would've broken out, I'm surprised she hasn't already after a millennium''.

Aizen, who's hand was on the crystal as he gradually broke the Kido, grinned. He removed his hands and drew his Zanpakuto, slashing the chains in half in a single movement. They all hit the ground with a metallic thud, not the usual rattle that chains gave off.

Maybe it was because they looked more like a collection of tied-up horseshoes and not thin little chains - in other words, they were huge.

He placed his hand on the crystal and after muttering a brief incantation, the large crystal shattered into small pieces before they disintegrated into Reishi. Aizen smirked as he began walking back to us.

''I ask that all Espada charge up a Cero and aim it at the prison please'' He smirked ''Hopefully that should be enough to destroy the Kido''.

''Overkill much?'' I grinned and Aizen hook his head, meaning it wasn't.

As all of the Espada, me, Tosen and Aizen cleared some distance from the tomb. All Espada charged up their own Cero and with an unspoken command fired in unison, allowing the different coloured beams to soar at the purple chained box before exploding on contact, creating a massive dome of multi-coloured energy. After almost a solid minute the dome shrank before fizzling out, revealing the area around the point of impact was charred black and smoking slightly, while the box remained almost fully intact.

Frowning, Aizen Shunpo'ed closer to the box and we followed. Upon closer inspection the chains had been eviscerated and the box cracked in multiple places, said cracks slowly began spreading making Aizen smirk again.

''She is awakening'' Barragan said quietly.

The cracks spread all over the box, making look almost scale-like before it shattered into glass shards, like the crystal they faded into the wind and revealed the queen of hollows to us. She had chin-length hazel with her bangs having black beads at the end of them, slightly pale skin (common hollow trait) and closed eyes. She wore white Hakama pants with a purple trim, long sleeved coat that showed only a little skin, those of which being her hands. It was suspicious how she was dressed like us, if she has apparently been locked up for a millennium.

She also showed no signs of a Zanpakuto, unless it was separated from her. Her mask fragment took the form of a queens crown that sat at the top of her forehead, parting her hair and letting her bangs cup her face. Her hollow hole resided just above the waistband of her Hakama pants, her coat parting enough for it to be seen with the tails nearly reaching the ground like Ulquiorra's.

She was hunched over slightly and standing, but made no indication she was conscious or even alive - since she wasn't even breathing. Almost half a minute past before Aizen opened his mouth to speak, only to pause when her hand twitched. He fell silent as we waited again, a few seconds later it twitched again. Her index finger moved back and forth, then her fingers followed, stretching and moving. The woman's chest rose as she audibly took in a long breath, releasing it after a few seconds. Her shoulders rolled, then her neck, all the while her bones made cracking sounds as they moved for likely the first time in centuries.

She straightened up, standing tall at 5'10 as she continued to ignore us and stretch the kinks out of her body. Her eyes abruptly snapped open, black sclera on gold iris pierced into my soul as she calmly stared over us. Her eyes finally landed on Aizen, who was at the front of the group and smiling at her.

''I assume you are the one who released me?'' She asked in a calm, womanly voice.

''Yes, I am Sosuke Aizen'' He introduced ''What would your name be?''.

''Queen Raika'' She introduced as she gazed over all of us ''How long have I been trapped?''.

''A millennium, if the rumours are true'' Aizen informed and the woman nodded.

''Judging by those uniforms... the Espada?''.

Aizen nodded and inquired ''How would you know about The Espada?''.

She gave him an odd look ''Have the Espada not been around these past centuries?''.

Aizen frowned ''To my knowledge, no''.

Raika turned to Barragan and both gave a curt nod before Barragan answered ''They lost their lives shortly after you were sealed I believe, none survived''.

 _'Oooh looks like Barragan didn't tell us everything~'._

''I see'' She said quietly before narrowing her eyed at myself, Tosen and Aizen ''Some significant things must have happened if three Shinigami are allied with Arrancar''.

Aizen took over for Barragan ''Myself and my comrades are against the soul society, we are going to war with them shortly and are wondering if you will join us?''.

Her gaze travelled over everyone once more before she sighed ''Very well, I need to kick Genryusai's ass so I'll collaborate with you''.

''Excellent'' Aizen smirked ''Let us head back to Las Noches, perhaps you will be able to update her on whatever she needs, Gin?''.

I grin widely ''Sure thing, Aizen-sama''.

Aizen nodded ''We return to Las Noches''.

* * *

As Aizen, Tosen and the Espada took off towards Las Noches me and Raika trail behind slightly. While she didn't say it she implied it would take a day or two before she would be back to full strength, since she had remained inactive for almost a millennium in the equivalent of a freezer.

''So how has Las Noches changed?'' Raika inquired.

''Yer gonna need'ta be more specific'' I grinned and she scowled lightly.

''What positions are there? When I ruled the ranking was as followed; The King or Queen, who was the ruler at the time. Then the Royal Guard, who protect the king or queen. Then The Espada, who were the elite soldiers. Below them were the Espada Fraccion, who were subordinates to the Espada. Then there were the Gillian Arrancar, who were nothing more than foot soldiers, born to match the seated and unseated officers of the Gotei 13. They were simple minded and only followed orders, speaking occasionally but otherwise remaining quite, there was also a medical unit made up of them too, if they were good enough''.

I hum ''Well ever since Aizen-sama became the leader of Las Noches he'd 'ave taken the King spot, there isn't any Royal Guard, there's the Espada and Fraccion, and the Gillian Arrancar exist too, but they're mainly for healing the stronger Arrancar''.

''I see'' She hummed in turn ''What of the Royal Quarters?''.

I blink ''Well Aizen-sama has his own quarters with a balcony, but he just picked one of tha bigger rooms''.

''The ones under Las Noches?'' She questioned and again I gave a blank look, to which she nodded to herself at ''Right, then I must go there and see what contingency plans my Espada left after my containment, the rest of you can follow me if you wish''.

Without waiting for my answer she took off, a sonic boom echoed as she passed the others in the blink of an eye, forcing me to catch up to Aizen to inform him of her plans and reason for taking off past us.

''I see'' He said with a smirk ''Then we shall go find out what the queen of Hueco Mundo has hidden within Las Noches that we did not find... come, my Espada''.

With a nod, we all took off in a blur towards Las Noches, following the hollows trail that was left.

* * *

''Down here'' Raika said as we walked down a tunnel, the Queen leading us down with a Cero in her palm for light - which she had repeatedly assured it would not explode.

We paused as she reached out with her free hand to the brick wall of the underground tunnel, her fingers brushed around the wall before resting on a singular brick. Her fingers glowed a soft purple before the brick was pushed back into the wall, only a handful of seconds passed before a deep, earthy rumbling echoed throughout the tunnel as beside where the brick was split open. A thin line split in the middle before the two halves of the wall went up and down, opening a doorway.

''Come'' Was all she said as she walked into the open doorway, descending into darkness. Aizen was swift on her heels, me and Tosen behind him, then the Espada behind us ''Oh yeah, try not to breath too much - I doubt this place has been dusted for almost a millennium''.

Taking that into account, I try to keep my breaths as short and low as possible, even going as far as to tuck my head a bit into my collar. I found humour in that Nnoitra was grumbling because he had to duck because of his unnatural height and Yammy had to walk sideways because he was too wide. Eventually when we reached the bottom the dust-ridden place was almost making it impossible to breathe.

Aizen flared his Reiatsu and immediately stopped, but it had the desired effect of blowing away the dust and making it slightly more breathable. Raika fumbled around with another brick wall before a quiet 'click' was heard, followed by a dull thrum as several red lights flickered on above accompanied by a whoosh of fresh air from the walls.

''Even after so long, it is still functional'' Raika whispered to herself as she swiftly crossed the room. It consisted of a red clay-like floor and roof with bricked walls, various tables sat around the edge of the room with the same grey stone as Las Noches but had the occasional cabinet inside them. At the edge of the room lay twelve metallic black cylinders with revolving doors on them. Not far from the containers stood a command consoles, dusty but otherwise intact.

Raika approached one of the larger cabinets and swung it open, revealing nothing but a single black box with an aged piece of paper on it. She gingerly took the box and presumably read the note, before grinning at it.

''Is there a scientist or technician amongst you?'' Raika questioned, looking at the Espada.

''I am'' Szayel grinned as he walked out in front of the collection of hollows ''What do you need, your highness?''.

She pointed at the console ''I need you to start it up while I put 'these' in the cylinders''.

''What might be occurring?'' Aizen inquired patiently, a stark contrast to Grimmjow's and Nnoitra's irritated or bored ones.

Raika grinned again as she looked over her shoulder at us ''Reviving my Espada, Aizen''.

Without even pausing to look at our shocked expressions she swift moved to the containers and opened the box, taking out indistinguishable white objects - presumably mask fragments - and laying them down in a cylinder each. After she did so she returned to the console with Szayel, who had been rapidly tapping buttons and managed to make its blue screen light up.

''Execute, Operation Rebirth'' Raika said in a commanding tone to the machine, which responded with a low thrumming sound.

''Interesting, this machine - which is almost a millennium old - possess the technology to perform actions simply from verbal commands... incredible'' Szayel whispered excitedly.

The cylinder doors revolved so that it concealed the inside of the pod, a small glass rectangle as the only means of seeing inside. Raika whispered something to Szayel and the madman nodded, fingers flying over the keyboard with practiced ease. He tapped several buttons before tapping a big red square, causing the tubes to make a long hissing sound as smoke began to form inside the pods, ranging in colours.

Several minutes, lots of mechanical hissing and clanking, Raika stepped away from the console and smiled at the pods as the doors opened.

''Welcome back, my Espada''.

* * *

Twelve figures stumbled out of the smoke-filled tubes, all dressed in Arrancar uniforms that they wore before their deaths, given to them by the machine. Raika turned her gaze over them, meeting their eyes as they looked on in confusion.

''I shall explain everything when the time is right, but for now everyone in this room are allies, am I clear?'' Raika stated in a stern tone and all Arrancar nodded ''Good, state your name and rank''.

A thin, almost creepy man stepped up first. He had messy raven locks that didn't fall past eye-height, his eyes were covered in bone-like bandages and he held a wide grin on his face. He stood at 5'7 and wore an open vest like Grimmjow but apart from that had the same white Hakama pants, black Obi and footwear as everyone else. His hollow hole was located on his chest above his heart, his mask fragment taking on the form of the bandages. His Zanpakuto had a pitch black handle and shiny onyx guard, followed by a black sheath. His tattoo sat on his left pectoral.

''Hayato Grinda, Primera Espada'' He grinned and did a mock salute.

 _'Even I am getting the creeps, that's saying something'._

A short girl of 5'4, who barely looked in her early teens, possible fourteen to fifteen, stepped up next. She had wavy light brown hair that reached past her small chest, one olive eye could be seen while the other was covered in cloth much like Nnoitra. Her hollow hole and mask fragment were not visible, though they were likely behind that cloth. She wore an inverted version of the Shihakusho top but with baggier sleeves, her Hakama pants stopped just above her knees and she wore a black Obi. The Zanpakuto at her waist had a snowy white guard and a silver handle, the sheath white also. Her tattoo sat on the back of her hand.

''R-Rin Hiotsume, S-Segunda Espada'' She said shyly, avoiding our incredulous gaze.

 _'SHE is the Segunda?'._

A man who looked to be in his late thirties, possibly early forties stepped forwards with a bored expression on his face as he stood at 5'11. He had dark brown hair that had become grey slightly and tanned skin, uncaring grey eyes looking over us. His mask fragment took form on his jawline, stopping where his real jaw did. Funnily enough he wore the exact same outfit as Starrk, coupled with their similar height and facial details they could be brothers. His Zanpakuto sat at his waist, with a grey steel guard and red/yellow handle, the sheath a dull grey. His tattoo resided on his cheek.

''Hans Marauder, Tereca Espada'' He said in a deep, uncaring tone before he stepped back, leaning against the test tubes and closing his eyes.

 _'We found Starrk's brother'._

Next another girl of similar age to Rin stepped forwards, standing only slightly taller than the Segunda at 5'5. She had shoulder length purple hair that kinda just went where it wanted to, ruby red eyes and sporting a happy grin. Her mask fragment hung around her neck in the form of the lower part of a jaw, her hollow hole in her abdomen. She wore a short top that started just above her small chest and ended just above her belly button, revealing quite a lot of skin compared to the queen. She also wore a white Hakama pants, though instead of an Obi a simple black waistband was in place to hold them up. Surprisingly she had two blades with one on each hip, her Zanpakuto had ruby guards and a purple amethyst handles, two purple sheath to accompany them. Her Espada tattoo resided on her bare stomach.

''Charlotte Explode-o!'' She proclaimed proudly, jerking a thumb at her with a wide grin ''Cuatro Espada!''.

 _'Quite the excitable little thing'._

She stepped back and the next person, a bald man, stepped forth. He wore a pure white mask on his face and concealed any details besides the outlines on the mask for his features. He wore an open vest top like the Primera and white Hakama pants, a black Obi and footwear. His hollow hole was located on the centre of his chest, his mask fragment either behind the mask on his face or the mask itself. The number 5 was tattooed above the mask onto his scalp, the Zanpakuto at his waist had a white guard and black handle, a small red tassel at the end of it.

''Darius Obzection, Quinto Espada'' He stated respectfully as he bowed, standing back up a moment later to his full height of 6'0.

 _'Oh Kami not another Zommari!'._

Next up was a grey haired man that stood at 5'11, his nose and everything below that was hidden behind a black mask made from cloth. Dull red eyes stared impassively at us as we inspected him. He wore an exact version of the Shihakusho (inverted of course) but also had a hood and without the sleeves, the hood was currently down. His mask fragment, like some of the others, was not visible and likely behind the cloth. His number, 6, was imprinted on his right bicep. His Zanpakuto had a golden yellow guard and grey steel handle and a grey sheath.

''Oshiro Cielo'' He said in an impassive tone ''Sexta Espada''.

 _'Its like another Ulquiorra, but two ranks lower'._

He stepped back and another man of 5'9 took his place. This one had red hair at the front, which turned to yellow at the middle and then dark brown at the back of his head. He wore the same styled outfit as Ulquiorra but with a higher collar, his hollow hole located in the centre of his chest while his mask fragment took up the form of a three long claw-like spikes that started above his left eyebrow and went up a few inches. His number sat on his chest, just barely visible. His Zanpakuto had a fiery red handle and burning yellow guard, a black sheath accompanying it.

''Oragon Nimizemi'' Was his unusual name ''Septima Espada''.

 _'Weird name, weird fragment, weird hair, weird person'._

Next up a tanned (more than the others, not as tanned as Harribel) woman who stood at 5'8. She had straight black hair that fell past her shoulders and down to chest level, sea green eyes impassive. Her mouth was covered behind her mask fragment, a large row of razor sharp teeth that stopped at the hinges of her real jaw. She wore a sleeveless version of the inverted Shihakusho, showing off the number 8 on her shoulder. Her hollow hole was located on her stomach, with her mask fragment being the teeth. Instead of a Zanpakuto she had a large hammer, or rather a black box with white outlines connected to a black pole.

''Maria Sajabe'' She introduced with a nod ''Octava Espada''.

 _'Semi-normal'._

She stepped back and allowed a dark skinned man to take his place, he wore an open vest shirt, white Hakama, black footwear and Obi. The only modification to his attire was that he had a hood, like the Sexta, but this one was pulled up. As such it was difficult if not impossible to tell his facial features, but his hollow hole was located in his stomach. The handle of his Zanpakuto was purple, while the guard was gold and the sheath black. His number was not visible.

''Kaka Juka, Novena Espada'' He said in a deep voice before stepping back, standing out at 6'1.

 _'Odd man'._

The next person, who looked no older than the Segunda and Cuatro but male, stepped forth at 5'6. He had spiky light lime green hair and hazel eyes, his mask fragment being a pair of white and black goggles on his head. He wore a one-piece suit like Szayel, his Zanpakuto strapped over his back in a custom sash that wraps around his torso like a second Obi sash. His number was hidden, but as in the order so far it was clear what number he was. He however did not have a Zanpakuto on him.

''Xenolith Credor'' He said slowly ''Diez Espada''.

 _'He's like Wonderweiss... just not as... brain-dead'._

As he walked back two women, who were at the end of the line, stepped forwards. The first one on the left had wavy blonde hair that ended at chest level, bright turquoise eyes and a pink flower hairclip on the left side of her hair and presumably her mask fragment judging by the lack of it on her face beside that hairclip. She wore a simple inverted Shihakusho with no modifications, her hollow hole located above her chest. Her Zanpakuto had a deep sea blue handle with a touch of silver, with a silver guard and sheath.

The second had an identical uniform, but her hollow hole was located on her stomach and her mask fragment being two lines above her eyebrows. She had bright lilac-pink hair and violet eyes, coupled with a gentle face. Her Zanpakuto had a green and blue handle while the guard was red and purple, a yellow sheathe completing the rainbow of colours.

''I am Marisol Satori of the Royal Guard'' The lilac haired woman said softly.

''And I'm Seresuto Katosaki of the Royal Guard'' The blonde finished.

Raika nodded approvingly and turned to myself and the two other Shinigami ''Since it would be rude to kick out the current Espada, I propose making another rank for which my Espada will be ranked as... The Halcyon Espada''.

Aizen grinned and nodded ''It shall be done''.

* * *

Two days later the newly created Halcyon Espada had gotten situated in their own rooms and their Fraccion revived also, news spread like wildfire and soon every Arrancar in Las Noches knew of them. This brought issues however as questions spread about which Espada were stronger, hence the reason we were all collected - Fraccion included - not far from Las Noches. Both Halcyon and regular Espada stood waiting for orders while myself, Tosen, Aizen and Raika stood in front of them.

Most of the Espada didn't care or were bothered by the fact Raika herself claimed 'her' Espada were far superior to the current generation, the exceptions being Grimmjow and Nnoitra, who directed his hate towards the Segunda and Quatro, which was met by shyness and taunts.

''To demonstrate the difference in power between each generation, a spar between two of the Espada will occur'' Raika said sternly ''Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada versus... Xenolith Credor, Diez Halcyon. No release forms allowed, as Xenolith has yet to recover fully''.

Both fighters ignored the slightly surprised faces of the Espada and Sonido'd a fair distance away before turning to face each other, both of their postures lax. Starrk slowly drew his sword, eyeing his opponent with a frown.

''Where is your Zanpakuto?'' He asked lazily.

''Xenolith need no Zanpakuto, Xenolith is Zanpakuto'' Was the cryptic reply, spoken in his disjointed slow speech.

''If you're sure'' Starrk muttered.

''You may begin'' Raika stated and both fighters nodded, for a moment nothing happened before Xenolith abruptly vanished and reappeared in front of Starrk before the man could even register it. His eyes widened as the young Halcyon thrust his palm out and made contact with the Primera's chest. A boom echoed through the air as Starrk went shooting back in a blur, making many eyes widen.

''Xenolith is a master of hand-to-hand combat and Cero-based attacks'' Oshiro stated ''Even against the Primera of the Espada, he is a force to be feared. But if you make him angry, _truly_ angry... not even I can stand against him''.

Starrk appeared in a buzz behind Xenolith and swung down at the shorter man, only for his opponent to duck and swing up with his leg and deliver a roundhouse kick to Starrk's face and sending him tumbling. Before he could even right himself a Bala shot out and struck his chest, sending him tumbling even more.

''Tumble, Tumble. Rumble, Rumble'' Xenolith laughed at nothing.

Starrk appeared again behind Xenolith, this time with a primed Cero glowing at his fingertip. Before it could fire however Xenolith's hand shot out and grabbed the Cero, crushing it easily before striking Starrk in the chest with an open palm strike. However this time he followed Starrk as he shot back, grabbing the man by the front of his clothes and hurling him into the air. He jumped up with a burst of Sonido and his own lime-green Cero charged in his hand, but instead of firing it went with an open palm strike at Starrk, who widened his eyes.

A massive, star shaped lime green explosion bloomed in the sky and forcing everyone to cover their eyes from the blinding light. As the light died down everyone could see Starrk, badly burnt and chest bare, fall down from the sky barely conscious. He landed in a plume of sandy dust, prompting his Fraccion to rush towards him. Xenolith landed on the ground nearby, turning towards us with his head cocked.

''Xenolith... won?''.

Raika nodded ''Xenolith Credor is the victor''.

* * *

''Ah... shit'' I grumble, feeling the burns all over me.

''Starrk!'' Lilynette cried as she appeared in a buzz of Sonido.

''Yeah?'' I reply, tilting my head painfully.

''Don't 'yeah' me idiot!'' She screeched ''I got worried after you got hit by that Cero!''.

I sigh ''It wasn't enough to kill me, he held back at the last moment''.

She dropped her jaw '' _HE HELD BACK?!_ ''.

I wince at the volume of her tone but before I could retort another buzz of Sonido landed next to us, revealing the Quatro Halcyon; Charlotte Explode-o.

''I'm here to take you back to Las Noches'' She winked playfully and pulled me to my feet, ignoring my painful grunts. To my amusement however she swooped up Lilynette by the waist and held her under her right arm, also ignoring the short girls protests. She placed a hand on my shoulder and we took off in a buzz of Sonido, leaving me barely able to watch the land around us blur as she took a single step towards Las Noches, clearing a third of the distance.

Two steps later we reached the gate of Las Noches, one step later I found myself in my room. Blinking in surprise I noticed that the Segunda Halcyon was also in my room, shifting on her feet in her usual shyness.

''Hi?'' I raise an eyebrow, making her jump at our abrupt appearance.

''Ah- sorry I'm just- Charlotte-san wanted me- ahhhhh-'' She said in a soft tone despite the panicked flurry she spoke in, waving her arms about.

''Maa~ Rin-chan~'' Charlotte grinned ''You must've done something _naughty_ if you're all embarrassed like that''.

Rin's cheeks like up like a fire ''No I just- was waiting here like you asked me too!''.

Charlotte chuckled and settled the dizzy Lilynette down, turning her ruby gaze on me with a Cheshire grin ''Rin-chan here can heal you up real good, better than the medics can at least''.

Rin nodded meekly ''H-Hai''.

Charlotte guided me to my stack of pillows and I sat down, disregarding any grace in my movements. Rin knelt down next to me and held her hands out, emitting a soft silver light from her palms that spread over me. Lilynette, who has recovered from the insane speed of the Cuatro Halcyon, was on the floor giggling as Charlotte mercilessly tickled her.

Rin smiled lightly ''Um... sorry about Xenolith-san, he doesn't have much restraint when fighting''.

''Its fine'' I shrugged, watching as the white glow healed my wounds rapidly, almost as fast as instant regeneration ''You're good at this''.

Rin blushed ''Ah... thanks, my greatest power is- is healing and regeneration- both healing myself and my allies''.

''Interesting'' I mused as she stopped the light, my wounds almost non existent now ''Thanks''.

She blushed at the praise ''N-No problem... and a Espada and Halcyon meeting will be held in ten minutes''.

She got back to her feet and gave a short bow before heading towards the door, grabbing Charlotte's arm in the process and whispering something about Raika needing them.

''Nooo~'' Charlotte whined as she flailed about, trying to get out of the deceptively strong girls grip ''I wanna stay with Starrk-kun and Lily-chan~''.

''Later'' Was the soft reply ''Starrk-san might want to put on a shirt without you ogling him, Charlotte-san''.

Blushing at that fact as the heat swept across my cheeks, Charlotte hastily tried to deny it but also gained a fierce blush before she was dragged out the door, her voice muffled when the door closed softly followed by two low buzzes. Silence reined upon my room for only a few moments before Lilynette giggled abruptly.

''I like them''.

* * *

Due to the fact that a large amount of Espada-class fighters had recently joined the ranks, Aizen saw it fit to redo the setup at meetings. The table was now a long rectangle with curved corners, the Halcyon sat on the right side of the table while Espada sat on the left. Aizen and Raika both sat at the head of the table in correlation with their forces, in other words Raika on the right and Aizen on the left. Myself and Tosen behind Aizen, me on the left and him on the right while Seresuto stood on the right and Marisol on the left behind Raika.

''The nature of this meeting is about our actions towards soul society'' Aizen smiled ''I wish to see how strong Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute Shinigami, really is. Before I escaped soul society he was capable of defeating a captain without being fully healed and he achieved Bankai in three days. His growth rate is unrivalled from what I have seen, not to mention he has made friends with many powerful fighters''.

Raika continued ''As such a recon team will be sent to the world of the living in four days to test the substitute. The team will consist of Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra, Diez Espada Yammy and Novena Halcyon Kaka, the team being led by Kaka Juka''.

''Hai'' The three soldiers nodded.

* * *

As everyone slowly began filing out of the room, Raika abruptly spoke ''Stay behind, Kaka Juka''.

Nobody even paused, continuing out the room until all that was left was myself, Tosen, Kaka, Seresuto, Marisol, Raika and Aizen. The Halcyon Espada turned to his superiors without even flinching under Raika's unnatural and unsettling gaze. Raika shared a look with Aizen before turning to Kaka with a malice-filled smile, making me nervous of what she had planned.

''I have another mission for you, one that I ask you start the second you leave this room'' She smiled, her unsettling gaze unwavering.

''I will complete whatever mission you assign me, Raika-sama'' He said in a duty-heavy monotone.

Her grin widened as she spoke the words that stunned me and Tosen, while her own personal guard remained unmoved. The order she gave would forever be etched in my memory, for it was the day that the first casualties of the war were claimed.

''Kill Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki''.

* * *

''Starrk!''.

I watched from the doorframe with an amused smirk as Lilynette kept on calling out the Primera, who had buried himself in pillows. Whether or not he was conscious is unknown, but he didn't reply. I grinned as a 'genius' idea popped into my head, and with Rin gone, nobody would ruin my chance.

''Lily-chan~'' I called as I entered the room, making the shorter girl pause to look at me.

''Charlotte?'' She questioned before she smiled deviously ''Help me wake Starrk up!''.

''Gladly'' I grinned back as I approached the mass of pillows. I slowly crawled up them and find Starrk's head under one of them, gently removing the pillow I sit on him and straddle the Primera and leaned to his ear.

''Wake up, Starrk-kun~'' I whisper sensually, my fingers trailing up his chest. His eyes opened and found mine and I grinned, fingers tracing his hollow hole. He shivered and I giggled, as a hollow hole was naturally sensitive. He blinked and his face lit up like a fire, making me grin even more as I sat back up.

''C-Charlotte?'' He stuttered, ignoring Lilynette howling with laughter.

''Hiya, Starrk-kun'' I grinned _'Kami I love teasing'._

''Uh... hi?'' He said, blush gradually receding.

''Hehehe'' I snickered ''You're so cute when you blush, Starrk-kun~''.

The blush returned and I snickered again, but making no move to get up ''Can you get up, Explode-o-san?''.

''Nah, I like it here'' I smirked, lightly grinding my hips against his ''Why? Does it bother you?''.

 _'His face is priceless!'._

''Pervert'' He muttered and I pout.

''Aw... fine~'' I pout fiercely and get off him, lying on the pillows next to him ''But I'm sleeping here, Rin-chan can be quite mean and not lemme sleep''.

''I know the feeling'' He muttered and put a pillow over him ''Night''.

''Its always night'' I snickered.

''Shuddup'' He slurred and I giggled quietly, snuggling into the pillows and muffling Lilynette's cries of outrage.

* * *

 _'These new Espada... Halcyon Espada...'_ I frowned as I looked off my balcony _'I doubt many of my fellow Espada took the time to judge their power... even if they didn't the display not long ago proved their strength. Their Diez can match our Primera, without him using Resurreccion at least. He is an odd fellow, similar to Wonderweiss in most aspects'._

 _'The Novena is odd, his Reiatsu is harder to detect with his clothing apparently concealing his Reiatsu, possibly because he lacks control of it. His disposition declares him quite loyal to Raika-sama, and by extension Aizen-sama... I am curious to his orders after we all left'._

 _'The Octava seems alike to Harribel in personality, or at least from her introduction. Her weapon is as odd as Nnoitra's, but even then her power is two ranks above the Diez, who could match Starrk, so I imagine her power to be quite impressive, at least in the physical sense'._

 _'The Septima has arguably less Reiatsu and overall detectably skills than even the Novena, but he must have some special ability that corresponds to why he is of such a rank, perhaps I will question him about it later'._

 _'The Sexta has more than enough Reiatsu to hold his position, arguably greater than the Diez, Novena and Octava combined. He has shown that he is quite a calm individual but none the less loyal to Raika-sama, I can also presume he is a hand-to-hand specialist like Grimmjow judging by his combat ready stance when he saw us, since he made no move for his Zanpakuto but his hands were stretching themselves in preparation'._

 _'The Quinto is akin to Zommari and has a very odd appearance, as either his mask is hiding his fragment or if his fragment is the mask itself, which seems impossible since it is not a fragment but a full mask. I shall also question him later when I have the chance'._

 _'The Cuatro is quite jovial and seems to possess a friendship with the Segunda Halcyon but I could feel the power she held within her, far above my own and possibly higher than Aizen-sama, which seems absurd. She also seems to be a duel wielder, judging from the two blades at her waist, which is interesting'._

 _'The Tereca is highly reminiscent of Starrk, having an air of confident laziness that he would doze off in the presence of Aizen-sama and his Espada without a care in the world. Like the Cuatro his power is above hers by a considerable margin and undoubtedly outranks Aizen-sama, which is troubling'._

 _'The Segunda seems rather shy and meek considering her high rank, though her power outranks the Tereca greatly, possibly of both the Tereca and Cuatro combined... again, above Aizen-sama'._

 _'The Primera unnerves me, his power - while hidden expertly - is giant. His lack of apparent sight must be countered with Reiatsu sense like Commander Tosen does, but even so it must prove troubling at times. It almost feels like he could kill me with a flick of a finger, not to mention his disturbing aura that he held that even made Commander Ichimaru show some discomfort'._

 _'Marisol Satori, while apparently gentle, has a dangerous aura about her, as if saying the wrong thing to her will result in your imminent death. Despite that she appears kind and is loyal to Raika-sama, and while respectful nowhere near as loyal to Aizen-sama'._

 _'Seresuto Katosaki is similar, appearing more... sultry... in private, judging from her 'banter' with Ichimaru. Her loyalty is absolute as it seems, and her also possess an aura of hidden danger beneath her smile. Both of them combined almost possess enough power to take on all of the Halcyon Espada, which is admittedly impressive and disturbing'._

My musing were interrupted by the faintest of Reiatsu signatures on the edge of my perceptions, though the proximity of the Reiatsu meant they were in my room. I recognized it as well, as it was quite strong but gentle.

''Why are you in my quarters, Hiotsume?'' I question to thin air. Out of the corner of my eye see the shy Rin walk out of the shadows, having apparently been hiding there.

''I want to come t-talk but you were deep in thought so I waited until you n-noticed me'' She said, stuttering slightly.

I was silent for a moment before returning my gaze to the sunny desert ''What would you wish to talk about?''.

''Segunda Etapa'' She said so quietly I almost missed it, but hearing it my eyes widened.

''You know of it?'' I ask with a mix of curiosity and mild excitement.

Rin walked to my side, also looking out to the wide expanse and smiled softly ''Hai, all of the Halcyon Espada learnt Segunda Etapa. Its obvious who has and hasn't learnt it, as you can smell the difference in the Reishi around them; if you have learnt it, then your Reiatsu is darker and heavier''.

''I see'' I mutter, taking in this information and filing it away ''So you visited me because you are aware that I possess the second release?''.

''One of the reasons'' She said shyly ''Another is that all of the Halcyon Espada will be teaching all the Espada how to achieve Segunda Etapa, and I'll be needing to teach you...''.

''But I've already achieved it'' I say flatly.

''But have you mastered it?'' She retorted in her usual shy manner ''Not to mention, have you ever s-sparred against someone with it? It could be worthwhile training, and unless you have a m-mission I doubt you have much else to do''.

With a nod, I wordlessly agree. Then an odd, but curious question comes up ''What are your Aspects? Of the Halcyon Espada?''.

Rin blinked in confusion, before understand fluttered over her face and she nodded ''Hayato-san is the Aspect of Insanity, he died in an insane asylum. I'm the Aspect of Innocence, I died getting caught in the crossfire of a warzone - making me an innocent bystander. Hans-san is the Aspect of Laziness, and died underestimating his opponent and took it easy. Charlotte-chan is the Aspect of Destruction, she died from destroying a building and crushing herself. Darius-san is the Aspect of obedience, and died serving his superior. Oshiro-san is the Aspect of Electricity, he died from being struck by lightning. Oragon-san is the Aspect of Arrogance, and died after falling into a volcano. Maria-chan is the Aspect of Duty, and died doing her duty as a guard. Kaka-san is the Aspect of Suffering, he died from being tortured. Xenolith-kun is the Aspect of Inability, he died paralyzed as he watch his family be slaughtered''.

 _'The Sexta, Septima, Novena and Diez had unusual deaths while the Primera, Segunda, Tereca and Quinto represent their Aspects well'._

''Interesting... what can you tell me about the other Halcyon and yourself?'' I asked calmly _'Saves me the trouble of searching for them and asking them myself'._

''Well... um...'' Rin blushed, putting a finger to her chin in thought ''Hayato-san main ability revolves around two negative emotions; fear and madness. Both are only used during his Resurreccion and Segunda Etapa, but have the power to either make a person quiver in fear or go mad till they die. He mainly specialises in hand-to-hand and using Cero, since he has rarely been needed to call upon his sword. Personality wise he's kinda creepy, possibly a bit perverted but past that, he's okay... kinda''.

''My strongest ability is regeneration, which even Raika-sama said possibly surpasses hers. As long as I have Reiatsu I can regenerate my limbs, internal organs, heart, brain and even my whole body, even if not a speck of me remains'' She smiled and my eyes widened, as her regeneration FAR surpassed my own ''My powers mainly revolve around healing myself and my allies, Resurreccion only further increases my regeneration and healing abilities, while my Segunda Etapa on the other hand removes my abilities to heal others in favour of even better self-regeneration and sheer power and speed''.

''Hans-san is reluctant to fight, much like Starrk-san, but is fiercely protective of his Fraccion and friends. He mainly uses his sword and occasionally Cero, but with his Resurreccion he wields this gun called a rifle, which is like Starrk-san's pistols but bigger and slower firing, but stronger. He's quite nice to relax with and his Fraccion are nice too''.

''Charlotte-chan would be the first person to jump into a battle, sword in hand. She prefers Cero and her sword over hand-to-hand, her Sonido is on par with Hans-san and her Resurreccion allows her to wield duel revolvers similar to Starrk-san. She's quite nice and friendly, though is ruthless in combat'' She said with a fond tone, obviously from their apparent friendship.

''Darius-san is very loyal to Raika-sama and is polite, though can be ruthless in battle. He usually favours hand-to-hand over his sword, but his Resurreccion allows him to have the ultimate defence while retaining decent attack power. He used to be part of Raika-sama's royal guard before he was demoted to Quinto, though he held no anger towards this decision, as doing so 'allowed someone stronger to protect his leader' or something like that''.

''Oshiro-san is polite and is always willing to assist his comrades, though he never admits it. He uses both sword and hand-to-hand, occasionally Cero and is a monster on the battlefield, clearing entire waves of the Shinigami in anger with a flick of his wrist...'' She trailed off, lost in thought but shaking herself out of her stupor ''His Resurreccion allows him to control lightning, as you'd have guessed, but if he gets angry his power increases to almost on par with Hans-san - though its difficult to anger him''.

''Oragon-san is a bit mean and arrogant, his combat style is completely unpredictable and initial appearances declare he's weaker than those below him'' She explained ''I don't know why myself, but his Resurreccion is apparently quite powerful compared to others, but without it he's quite weak''.

''Maria-chan is quiet but nice, caring for her Fraccion even though they can be quite annoying. Her choice of weapon, while odd, packs a punch if you get hit by it. Her main strength is her physical strength and Resurreccion, which only increases that strength. She used to be the Tereca I think before Hans arrived, so both have a friendly relationship from what I can tell''.

''Kaka-san... he is plain weird, not Hayato-weird but snake-in-the-grass weird. He's polite and loyal, but nobody besides Raika-sama knows of his abilities or even what's under his hood'' She shivered ''Plus he's got this weird problem with staring at people for long amounts of time, then that person disappearing off the face of the earth, but with no evidence left to suggest he did it''.

''Finally Xenolith-kun, he lacks many social skills or even certain emotions are impossible for him to comprehend, but he possesses incredible physical strength and a mastery of the Cero, like Kaka-san and Oragon-san I don't know what their Resurreccion are. He's quite nice though, hard to understand but nice'' She smiled ''The Royal Guard and Raika-sama's abilities are unknown, but are undoubtedly more powerful than all of the Halcyon''.

I nod ''Thank you for sharing this information''.

Rin blushed again ''N-No problem, Cifer-san''.

* * *

As Ichigo walked home from the Urahara Shoten, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He came back two days ago and no signs of hollow activity had happened, not to mention the foreboding aura that loomed over Karakura town like a snake in the grass. Sighing away my distress I reach my front door, opening it I easily dodge a kick from my father, grabbing him by his ankle and swung him into the wall beside me.

''You're getting better, my son!'' He cheered, which went ignored.

''Welcome back, Onii-chan'' Yuzu smiled upon me entering the living room.

''Hey Ichi-nii'' Karin greeted with a wave from the sofa.

''Yo'' I greet both ''I need to do some homework, call me when dinners ready''

.''Okay, Onii-chan'' Yuzu beamed, while my father sobbed over to the poster on the wall. Again he was ignored as I walked up the stairs to my room, opening it and closing it behind me. Kon was sitting in his doll form on my bed, idly reading a magazine but perking up upon me entering the room.

''Is Rukia-nee here?'' He asked excitedly but I shook my head, making him sag slightly. My badge abruptly began beeping 'Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!' and in a flash that had been unintentionally practiced I reached into Kon and he willingly let himself be pulled out and deposited in control of my body.

''Yuzu will call for dinner soon'' I relay to him and jump through my open window, taking off in a quick Shunpo towards the hollow. It had spawned fairly close to my house, only about two blocks away. It had the form of a large bear, its mask having several dents in it from what I assumed was previous attempts on its life. Before it even knew what had happened I appeared in front of it and slashed its mask in two. It disappeared into Reishi a moment later, but then another, far stronger Reiatsu dread grew in my stomach, I didn't even need to try and sense where it was, nor what it was.

In my fastest Pre-Bankai Shunpo I appeared in front of my home in two steps, the door was flat on its side and the hinges torn. I Shunpo'ed to the door frame and rushed inside, only to freeze at the sight before Yuzu and Karin were being held up by their necks by a figure hooded in white Arrancar uniform, albeit modified. He was facing me, but everything above his nose was concealed by the shadow of his hood, though his skin was dark was the only distinguishing feature.

''I-Ichi... nii'' Karin gasped in the mans grip, her legs kicking at his side but the man did not even flinch.

''If you take one step towards me, I shall snap their necks'' The man asked in a deep voice ''How does it feel? To know that I, An Arrancar, hold your sisters hostage and can kill them without remorse, yet you are powerless to stop it? If I kill them, then their souls will forever remain with me like any other hollow, torturing them for eternity... how does that make you feel?''.

''Angry'' I growled at the man, tightening my grip on my cleaver and trying to find a way to save my sisters, responding only to delay his actions and try and persuade him.

''I see'' He said in a musing tone and abruptly dropped Yuzu, making the innocent girl gasp in air freely for a moment before stumbling in a half-crouch half-run to was not to be, as a silver sword pierced her abdomen and pinned her to the ground. For a moment all was silent, before Yuzu screamed in pain as crimson began spreading around the carpet around her. Instinctively I charged forth to the attacker, but was caught off guard when a sudden red ball - Bala? - hit me straight in the face. I went flying back into the wall and my vision blurred, though my sisters screams drew me out of my stupor quick enough.

''A pity, I hoped you would have a better reaction'' The unnamed Arrancar said with an almost sad monotone before, with a rough jerk, twisted Karin's head. A sickening crack was echoed in the sudden silence, but another crack resounded as he twisted it more. A final, squishy crack was heard as he tore off her head and unceremoniously dropped both Karin's head and body to the floor, an expression of pure fear in her lifeless delay he grabbed the handle of his sword and with a swift tug, bisected Yuzu from the stomach to the head. My eyes widened as my blood ran cold, my mouth dry as my mind struggled to comprehend anything. Was I even breathing?

''We will meet again, Ichigo Kurosaki''.

I snapped out of my stupor as white-hot rage consumed me, only for it to extinguish when he was no longer here and I couldn't sense him. Then a overwhelming sense of despair fell over me, then the tears came.

For the first time in six years, Ichigo Kurosaki cried.

* * *

''Aizen...'' I growled to myself, Isshin and Ichigo in the other room resting from the emotional stress. In all of my plans I hadn't put the twins life on his high-priority list, and now the Kurosaki family suffered greatly. Ichigo's reaction could be anything, ranging from Sheer unstoppable anger to utter despair. The sound of a sliding Shoji door opening drew my attention to the centre of my thoughts; Ichigo and Isshin walked out of the room in their Shinigami robes, eyes as cold as steel and faces set in a determined scowl.

''Urahara-san, we'll need to use your basement for a while... a _long_ while'' Ichigo said quietly and his father nodded, apparently having told his son the truth.

''Of course, would you like privacy?'' I ask sincerely.

''No, its fine... but it'd be best if nobody got in the crossfire'' He replied and when I nodded, went off to the ladder that led to the underground facility with Isshin in tow ''Though my father may need a sparring partner''.

* * *

In a quick burst of Shunpo I split myself apart from my father, allowing him to train by himself for a while or with Urahara. Once I was sure I was far enough away I close my eyes and feel a familiar tug on my soul and let it happen. In a moments time I reopen my eyes and see something unexpected, instead of Zangetsu was a completely white doppelganger of me, wearing a white Shihakusho and having unnerving yellow on gold eyes.

 ** _''Yo, Ichigo!''_ ** The other me grinned.

''Where in Zangetsu?'' I say flatly, completely ignoring the fact he was a hollow.

My doppelganger wasn't so easily deterred _**''Are ya talking 'bout tha one in yer hand, or the-''.**_

''I mean the manifestation'' I cut in irritably, ignoring his glare.

 _ **''Yer no fun''**_ He grinned as he drew the massive cleaver, while I remained impassive.

''Well sorry, but I just watched my sisters be killed right in front of me'' I growled.

 _ **''Then why'd ya not lemme me take over? I'll kill the bastard!''**_ He said with genuine anger, mainly towards the perpetrator.

''We both know it'd be pointless'' I say flatly, sitting down on a rock ''If you take control and become a full hollow, then soul society will either kill us or imprison us and no matter how strong you are, we both know two or more captains and we're screwed... hell if its Kyoraku-san or Ukitake-san they could probably take us on''.

 _ **''What? So ya rather have yer sisters trapped forever in his soul?''**_ My hollow asked seriously, finding my blade at his neck in an instant.

''Of course I want to save them, but you taking over won't do much good'' I growled ''Instead, you'll give me the power... the power to crush that bastard and make him pay''.

My hollow grinned _**''And why should I give ya ma power?''.**_

The blade drew a thin river of blood ''Because I fucking said so, and I'm the king of my soul''.

 _ **''Huh''**_ He mused _**''I was gonna go and explain this whole king/horse thing but its seems ya already got it into yer head''.**_

''So? You gonna help me and kick that bastard to hell and back, or are we gonna fight it out like a bunch of little kids?''.

 _ **''Meh, the power tis all yours King''**_ He grinned and readied his blade _**''But I won't object to a good fight!''.**_

''Good, 'cause I need to blow off a _lot_ of steam'' I smirked darkly and drew my own cleaver ''Summon the old man too''.

The hollow grumbled at that but did as I asked, summoning the elder spirit in a storm of particles. The man merely nodded at me and raised his own cleaver, wordlessly understanding and prepared to make me stronger.

Grinning, I charge forwards.

* * *

In the darkened throne room of the Wandenreich, the father of the Quincy stirred.

''So... Raika has finally awoken''.

He was silent again, the endless silence of his throne room deafening without company.

''It seems... my plans will be accelerated''.

He broke out into a grin.

''I wonder, can soul society fight on two fronts, against two enemies?'' He chuckled ''The Quincy versus the Arrancar versus the Shinigami... interesting''.


	2. Chapter 2: Raids and Training

**A/N: Updates will be completely random, it may be another week until I update or it might be months - this is because of the longer chapters (9.5k-10k) unlike my normal chapters (4.5k-5.5k). It is also because my main bleach story is still in progress and will be for a while (We Stand Upon the Heavens).**

* * *

 _'Italics' = Thoughts_

 _''Italics'' = Zanpakuto Speech_

 ** _''Bold and Italics'' = Inner Hollow Speech_**

 **''Bold'' = Vizard with mask on**

* * *

I watched from a distance as Ichigo ate his breakfast, having passed out earlier from sheer exhaustion. He had sparred with his Zanpakuto for almost three days straight before his reserves ran dry and he passed out, even so he struggled to continue fighting, wordlessly showing a mix of determination and overshadowing hatred for the man who killed his sisters.

No hollows had appeared in Karakura, thought it was now clear it was likely Aizen's intervention which had done so. Soul Society had not been notified by Aizen's actions yet, mainly because this was more personal to the Kurosaki family.

Although on the bright side, Ichigo had displayed phenomenal growth. His combination of determined hatred pushed him well beyond his limits and the results shined as I had watched, his strikes stronger, his speed faster, his reflexes quicker. To my surprise he also showed he possessed hollow powers by forming his mask, which shouldn't happen since he hasn't defeated his inner hollow, more so it had taken me all of five seconds to realise he was sparring against both Zangetsu and his Inner hollow.

Even Ichigo showed a level of ruthless brutality that I had not expected from a boy so young as him, kicking his opponents when they were down, sometimes literally. I was worried for his mental stability, as he lost not only his mother but his two younger sisters to hollows, all three having to now suffer for as long as the hollows live. He seemed passive bordering on cold and empty, but I could _feel_ the rage hidden beneath his mask of emptiness, slowly stewing so when he encounters his opponent once more, he'll tear them to shreds without regard for his own health.

A sudden wave of Reiatsu washed over me and the other occupants of the store, and I noticed that Ichigo in particular bristled at the clearly Arrancar Reiatsu.

''He's back... good'' Ichigo muttered darkly as he burst out of the Shoten, allowing me to catch the tail end of his words ''... I'm gonna butcher this fucker...''.

* * *

''Hm, the human world has changed drastically since one thousand years ago'' Kaka Juka mused as himself, me and Yammy walked out of the Garganta into a park ''The civilians around us will prove problematic to finding our target. Yammy, if you'd please''.

Yammy grunted and opened his mouth, immediately forcing the air, Reishi and souls to fly into his open maw like a vacuum. In under half a minute all the trashy humans around us were dead, their eyes lifeless and corpses cold. My eyes however caught a twitch from one of them, which was followed by the purple haired woman to prop herself on her elbows, staring in horror at us.

''Eh? One survived?'' Yammy queried, approaching the horrified form of the pitiful human who tried to back away, before Yammy could take another step my senses picked up on two signatures close by, lieutenant-class.

''El Directo!'' A deep voice roared and from the treeline a blast of blue energy pummelled into Yammy, exploding on contact and damaging the Diez with mild burns.

''Tatsuki!'' A high pitched woman's voice cried as an auburn-haired girl rushed into the soon-to-be battlefield, her arms grabbed the fallen woman under her arms and began dragging her back with considerable effort.

''YOU FUCKER!'' Yammy roared as he charged Chad, using Sonido to get in front him before striking him in the chest, sending the man soaring back and into several trees. The woman exclaimed something along the lines of 'Sado-kun!' but it was hard to hear over the abrupt sound of Shunpo.

''Ichigo Kurosaki'' Kaka observed as he walked forwards slightly, a step or two in front of me ''Yammy, deal with the worthless humans. Ulquiorra, prepare to fight any incoming back-up. I shall deal with the boy-''.

''Bastard!'' Ichigo roared in white-hot rage as he blurred in front of Kaka and swung down, though the Shikai was bulky enough to allow Kaka to step back to avoid the attack. I Sonido back to the edge of the forest while keeping my senses extended for any incoming support while watching the unfolding battles.

Ichigo pointed his blade out in front of him and braced his arm ''BANKAI!''.

''Going Bankai so early are we?'' Kaka taunted/mused ''I have heard that while your Bankai increases your speed and power to the point of matching other Bankai, it is clearly undeveloped. Aizen himself believes you could match the captain commander one day, given enough training''.

Ichigo glared at his opponent with pure hatred ''I will set Karin and Yuzu's souls free, bastard!''.

 _'So Kaka Juka has somehow attained/absorbed/devoured his human sisters souls?'_ I mused _'Perhaps that is why Raika-sama asked him to stay behind at the latest meeting'._

''You appear to like cursing quite a bit, boy'' Kaka taunted ''Has your _mother_ never taunt you manners? Or did she die before then?''.

Ichigo disappeared in a blur behind the Halcyon and swung, only for his blade to be caught with apparent ease with his left hand. Shock replaced his anger, only for the aforementioned emotion to return in full force. He backed off for only a moment to reach his hand up and gather energy and pull down to reveal-

 _'A Hollow Mask?!'_ I thought with slightly widened eyes, Aizen had showed them the clip of the elder Kurosaki partly Hollowfying on the Sokyoku hill, but still it was surprising to see him turn it into an ability less than a week after he returned.

With a double-toned roar he charged the mildly surprised Kaka with almost double the speed and apparently strength, if the fact Kaka dodged was any indication. The orange head attempted to get a second hit in but the man ducked with surprising agility, thrusting a fist out and knocking the wind out of the substitute and sending him shooting into almost a dozen trees before crumpling to the ground, his mask shattering to show his shocked expression.

 _'Hm, so Kaka Juka possesses massive physical strength? Is that his main strength?'_ I mused as I sensed Kisuke Urahara appear before Yammy.

Ichigo coughed up blood and lazily got to his feet ''Shit...''.

''Pitiful, is your resolve to save your sisters so weak?'' Kaka said mockingly ''Perhaps I should send their souls to hell? Have them suffer endless pain and suffering, only to be reincarnated back in hell? I have the power to do that, you know, so tell me... are you so weak as to let them suffer, like how your mother has been for the past few years? Or how I have her absorbed her soul too?''.

Ichigo stilled, eyes wide ''W-What?''.

Despite the upper half of his face being shielded by the shadows of his hood, a grin formed on his face ''I absorbed the grand fisher at the request of Raika-sama, meaning your mother and sisters will now lay in eternal torment within me''.

Ichigo froze, his eyes gradually widening before he hung his head as if in defeat, his hair covering his eyes. However judging from his tensing grip on his Zanpakuto, he is merely freezing in cold rage, which Kaka noticed but pretended not to.

''Pitiful, well I guess its time to send them to hell-''.

Ichigo abruptly appeared before him, mask on and cold fury blazing in his eyes that made the Novena Halcyon widen his eyes behind his hood.

 **''GETSUGA TENSHOU!''** He bellowed, sending a point-blank black Getsuga Tenshou at his opponent, creating a massive explosion. The substitute backed off, golden eyes blazing as he waited for any sign of movement. He was rewarded when a completely unscathed Kaka appeared before him, fist already crashing into the boys masked face and sending him into the ground, making a crater almost a dozen meters wide.

''Congratulations boy, you forced me to use Sonido'' Kaka said condescendingly before looking over at Yammy, who was missing an arm and fighting Kisuke Urahara ''Yammy, Ulquiorra, we are leaving''.

I appeared by his side in a low buzz, an angry Yammy following a moment later. I opened a Garganta behind us as Urahara, Yoruichi Shihouin appeared in front of us with stern expressions.

''Farewell, Shinigami'' I say and step into the Garganta, followed by Yammy and Kaka.

* * *

As the Garganta closed, I turn to Yoruichi ''Get him back to the Shoten and have Tessai begin a healing Kido, then come back for Sado-kun while I contact soul society''.

Yoruichi merely nodded sombrely, scooping up the barely conscious Ichigo before disappearing in a blur. I move to Inoue and put a hand on her shoulder, taking her with me in a blur that left us outside my Shoten in a handful of steps. She was barely injured, only have a mild concussion from what I could deduce so I bring her into the store, laying her down on a spare futon.

With swift steps I went into my spare room where I had begun setting up a communication device with soul society, consisting of one large screen and a smaller computer on the side to wire it up. I rapidly type up a message and send it off to Mayuri, hopefully I can have them call for a captains meeting shortly-

My thoughts were interrupted when the large screen abruptly flickered blue, then a fuzzy grey before forming a visual picture of the whole Gotei 13 captains in the meeting hall. Some had annoyed looks on their faces while others seemed merely concerned, laughing lightly to myself in embarrassment I cough, donning a serious face.

''Kisuke Urahara, what reason do you have for interrupting a captains meeting?'' Yamamoto thundered.

''Aizen's made his move'' I say gravely and immediately had their full attention ''It appears as though he is using the Hogyoku to create artificial Arrancar, Arrancar being the term for a hollow who has removed his mask and gained the powers of a Shinigami''.

''I have already briefed the captains on them after my division detected their presence, Urahara'' Mayuri hissed and I sighed mentally but smiled.

''Good boy, Mayuri-kun!'' I mockingly praise making the man silently fume ''But back onto the topic, three powerful Arrancar appeared only a few minutes ago. The large one, known as Yammy, is somewhere between lieutenant-class and low level captain-class. The next one was a pale skinned Arrancar with black hair and emerald eyes, known as Ulquiorra. He didn't engage in combat but merely observed, though his power was noticeably higher than Yammy, easily captain-class''.

My expression turned grave ''The last one was a hooded dark skinned man, who name is unknown, is likely the strongest of the trio. He was capable of fighting Kurosaki-san, who was in Bankai, with only his bare hands - not to mention he downed him in two attacks, the first incapacitating him before he got a second wind''.

Many eyes widened at that fact, as while he was not the strongest of fighters, defeating a Bankai with bare hands was scary ''That's not all, Yoruichi heard him mentioning someone called Raika-sama, so it is likely to be a superior-''.

I was cut off as the pictured blurred and everyone on screen hunched over, the floor around Yamamoto groaned and parts even began burning. After a plea from Unohana and Kyoraku he reigned in his apparent Reiatsu.

''Yama-jii?'' Kyoraku questioned warily.

''Raika...'' Unohana murmured, her tone sombre.

''Kisuke Urahara... this unnamed Arrancar, describe its appearance _to the last detail_ '' Yamamoto said wearily, stunning everyone.

''Uh, sure'' I say with a frown ''He wore a long hooded white robe, white Hakama pants, black Obi and standard black footwear. He had dark skin and his upper face was concealed by the shadow of his hood''.

Yamamoto bowed his head ''So... it seems as if Aizen has freed Raika from her eternal prison''.

''Mind explaining anything?'' Zaraki said in an impatient tone, getting several ignored glares and the captain commander and Unohana straightening up.

''Raika, also known as Queen Raika, is the third ruler of Hueco Mundo and a _very_ powerful Arrancar'' Yamamoto began, getting surprised looks from everyone save Unohana ''A millennium ago, we went to war with her, as Central 46 deemed her too powerful to exist''.

You could almost hear the disdain when he spoke of the late council ''At the same time however, we were also having troubles with the Quincy, and after futile debates they declared war on us as well, resulting in a three-way war between the Quincy, Hollows and Shinigami. In the end I managed to force the Father of the Quincy to retreat and with assistance sealed away Raika''.

''However there was a prophecy that the day Queen Raika awakes, so will the Quincy King, and the war will start anew'' He spoke gravely ''If it is true that Raika has returned, Yhwach cannot be far behind. I have no doubt that the Arrancar you spoke of is the Novena Espada, Kaka Juka... he was the second weakest of the ten Espada and took two captains with him before falling''.

Every one of the captains had shocked expressions, numbed by the information but Yamamoto continued ''It is likely that the Arrancar you saw in the human world are merely a recon team, Kisuke Urahara. If _any_ Arrancar appear in the world of the living take caution, as the Espada were excellent at hiding their true strength until it was too late. Captains, prepare yourselves and your divisions... All captain-class and lieutenant-class fighters will be needed in the coming war''.

''We lost eleven captains and twelve lieutenants last time, this time we will prove the might of the Gotei 13!''.

* * *

As the Garganta opened in the middle of the stony room, all Espada and Halcyon alongside their Fraccion turned their gaze as an unscathed Ulquiorra, badly damaged Yammy and untouched Kaka stepped out and onto the floor quietly.

''Ulquiorra, if you'd please'' Aizen smiled and I nodded, reaching and grabbing my eye and pulling it out before crushing it. It turned into Reishi and floated around the room, allowing them to see my point of view of the battle. After a minute or two a scoff was heard, turning the attention to Grimmjow.

''He looks like a pansy, I mean sure he has that weird hollow mask power-up but still! He couldn't even touch him'' He said while gesturing to Kaka.

''You seem to forget Grimmjow that the Halcyon are above the Espada'' Harribel scolded.

''Tch'' Grimmjow scoffed but said nothing more.

''What is your opinion on him, Kaka Juka?'' Aizen questioned the hooded man.

''...his potential for growth is unimaginable, as his Mask-enhanced Point-Blank Getsuga Tenshou attack forced me to use Sonido to evade, plus he fought quite well under the control of his rage'' He said after a pause ''His power, with his Bankai and Mask, is on par with the Cuatro Espada pre-resurreccion, or on par with the Quinto Espada post-Resurreccion - however the mask itself is relatively fragile, a Bala could probably shatter it''.

''Tch, why didn't ya kill him?'' Nnoitra barked.

''Because he is necessary for the future, despite the threat level he currently poses'' Was his vague answer.

* * *

''Starrk-kun~'' Was all the warning I got before I felt a person land on me.

Lazily I remove the pillow from my face and sleepily look up at Charlotte, who like always was grinning. I almost wanted to groan when I saw Lilynette grinning in the background, unintentionally showing that she had some involvement in this.

''What?'' I question, trying to reposition so she wasn't straddling me, to no avail.

''I'm bored~'' She pouted cutely.

''Well why don't you go bother Hiotsume?'' I question, to which she shook her head at.

''She's been hanging around Ulquiorra lately''.

I raise an eyebrow ''And Ulquiorra hasn't kicked her out?''.

''She _very_ subtle'' Charlotte smiled ''She's probably training him at the moment, using it as an excuse to talk to him - speaking of which, time for training!~''.

''I don't wanna'' I murmur and put a pillow over my face, trying to find relief in the comfort of sleep.

''Aw, Starrk-kun~'' Charlotte whined as she removed the pillow ''What would it take to get you to train?''.

''Nothing''.

''Not even if I take my shirt off?~'' She said in a quiet but sultry tone, her face feigning innocence as she slowly began lifting the bottom of her shirt.

''I'm getting up'' I groan, making her stop the process and grin in victory ''I wish you would stop resorting to stripping to get me up''.

''But Starrk-kun its fun~'' Charlotte grinned as I stood up with her ''Most guys would kill to see a girl shirtless''.

''Yeah well you won't be seeing me do that anytime soon'' I yawned as I walked to the door, Lilynette obediently following besides us.

''Starrk-kun you meanie~'' She puffed her cheeks out ''Are you saying you don't like my boobs?''.

''I don't remember saying that'' I say coolly.

''But you eluded to that'' She retorted slyly.

''Nope''.

''Yup''.

''Nope''.

''Yup''.

''Nope''.

''Yup''.

''Will I get a different answer?''.

''Nope'' She grinned and abruptly hopped onto my back, resting her chin on my head and wrapping her legs around my torso ''Mush!''.

''I'm not a horse'' I growled lightly.

''Shush'' She grinned and patted my head.

''Weirdos'' Lilynette muttered, getting a laugh out of the Cuatro Halcyon.

* * *

''So how do I master the second release?'' I asked to thin air on my balcony and Rin walked out from behind the curtain with shy gracefulness.

''Y-You've entered your inner world and met your Zanpakuto, right?'' She said shyly and I nodded, silently prompting her to continue ''Well the key to mastering it is to enter your inner world and relive your human life''.

I frowned ''That is... unusual''.

''Yeah'' She agreed, twirling a bit of her hair around her finger idly ''Its different per person, but usually your Zanpakuto will teach you''.

Nodding, I searched within myself for Murcielago ''This may take awhile''.

Rin merely nodded.

* * *

''Barragan-sama'' Ggio stated as he walked in the room with the Primera Halcyon behind him, grinning madly as always ''Hayato-sama has come to assist you, on Raika-sama's and Aizen-sama's orders''.

The aged Arrancar looked at the Primera ''What about?''.

Hayato kept grinning ''Oh nothing much, just to help you achieve the second release, Segunda Etapa''.

His eyes widened ''A second release?''.

''Yuuuup'' Hayato said ''Its the true equal to Bankai, which is why all the Halcyon are now ordered to teach the Espada - so that we'll fair better in the coming war''.

The former king nodded ''Very well''.

* * *

''So you'll be teaching me how to attain a second release, something that surpasses Resurreccion?'' Harribel asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Yeah'' Hans said lazily ''Its not too hard, just a bunch of meditating and stuff like that''.

''Very Well, come in''.

* * *

''Eh? A second release?'' Nnoitra asked with something between surprise and excitement.

''Yeah, though to earn it you have to do a bunch of shitty meditating like the bastard Shinigami'' Oragon scoffed ''Though trust me, its power is badass''.

''Well what are we waiting for?!'' Nnoitra grinned widely.

* * *

''Tch, meditating?'' Grimmjow growled at his Halcyon counterpart, Oshiro.

''Hai'' The man said impassively ''The human phrase 'patience is a virtue' is very suited here''.

''If it grants me more power, then I'll do it'' He growled as he fell into what Oshiro said was called Jinzen.

''Good, relax yourself and try and block out your surroundings'' Oshiro said before falling silent.

* * *

''Segunda Etapa? A fitting name for a second release'' Zommari nodded thoughtfully ''And it is achieved through meditation? I think it will not be too challenging''.

''Mm, I myself was one of the first to achieve it'' Darius concurred ''Finding inner peace when that is our common practice is not a challenge''.

Zommari nodded, falling into a mediation stance that he normally used when releasing his Resurreccion, he breathed deeply and relaxed.

* * *

''Hm, I normally do not meditate very often if at all, however I have done it occasionally in the interest of seeing if it proved any results'' Szayel hummed as he looked out of the corner of his eye at Maria ''But if Aizen-sama and Raika-sama request it, then it would be of interest to try - especially if this second release is true''.

''I can assure you it is real'' Maria said calmly ''And it will be needed for the oncoming war, once you have achieved it Raika-sama has ordered me to inform you of all the intelligence that the Halcyon Espada possess, anything ranging from our opponents to the infrastructure of the Seireitei to our third enemy in this war''.

Szayel grinned ''A three-way war? How delightful''.

* * *

''Meditate... to get... second release... Segunda Etapa'' Xenolith said in his usual disjointed speech to the Novena Espada.

''I see'' He replied and fell down into a simple meditating stance ''If Aizen-sama requests it, then I will follow orders''.

* * *

''The second release, Segunda Etapa, requires you to attain a level of inner peace through meditation and communicating with your Zanpakuto'' Kaka Juka instructed ''Aizen-sama and Raika-sama have ordered this, please do follow through so you can crush the Shinigami ants''.

Yammy grinned ''Oh I will''.

* * *

A frantic knock at the door signalled that the recently deployed advanced team had narrowed down their apparent search for Ichigo to here. They had arrived earlier this morning and after collecting Gigai from me headed to Karakura high, where I presume they met with Ichigo's friends and, since Ichigo had not left the Shoten since his sisters death - save the fight earlier - I presume his friends remained uninformed. Their Reiatsu signatures left the high school after it ended for the day and went to the Kurosaki household, where they undoubtedly found an empty house.

It was cleaned up by the forensics team after the human investigators arrived, and after tons of complicated paperwork I finally managed to get Ichigo and Isshin legal housing in my Shoten, after all I doubted they would want to stay in the clinic after the 'incident'.

The advanced team of Shinigami knocked again and I sighed tiredly, Ichigo and Isshin were downstairs and Tessai - who had heard the knock - was now sitting right in front of the trapdoor as to prevent anyone entering. I went over to the door and opened it, revealing Inoue, Sado, Ishida, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia and Renji.

''Urahara-san'' Toshiro greeted, currently in his Gigai.

''What can I do for you today, Captain Hitsugaya and co?'' I say cheerfully, but by their frowns they saw past the façade.

''Where is Ichigo?'' Rukia interrupted.

My smile fell and I attempted to hide it behind my fan ''Training''.

''Can we see him?''.

I shook my head ''I'm afraid not''.

''Why?'' Hitsugaya said suspiciously.

''Because he doesn't want to see anyone'' I reply sharply ''You've probably not heard of what has happened to Kurosaki-san, so I'll give you the blunt answer; his sisters were killed _right in front of him_ on Aizen's orders, now he's gone into intense, nearly non-stop training''.

Everyone widened their eyes, but before they could speak I do ''Before you ask 'Can we see him?' or 'He needs to be around friends!' I can tell you right now that he doesn't, while I understand your concern it would be best to leave him alone. His grief is unmovable and he barely speaks now, anytime he is not training he is resting, then he is training again. If you were to speak to him, I can not guarantee he will not lash out in silent anger''.

Without any other words, I close my Shoten door with a sharp snap, leaving them standing outside and silently denying them access to my store.

* * *

 **[Several Days Later...]**

A knock at the door interrupted my plans at sneaky out of Las Noches with my Fraccion to the world of the living. Shooing them to the other side of the room with a wave of my hand I walk to the door and swing it open, fairly surprised to see Nnoitra and Oragon at the door, Tesla standing off to the side alongside two unknown Fraccion, who I assumed to be Oragon's.

The first one to the left was a short blue haired girl, standing at about 5'4 with her straight hair going down to her lower back and bangs cupping her face. She held a blank expression in her deep blue orbs. She wore a knee-length white skirt and black belt around her waist, along with a strap of fabric that wrapped around her chest, having teal fur trims to possible hide how little shirt clothing she wore and all but displaying her C sized chest. Her hollow hole was located on her throat, while her mask fragment was the same as Oragon, only be different in that they were two wavy lines above her eyebrows.

The other was slightly taller but just as petite, standing around 5'7 with wavy blonde hair with random blue streaks through it that stopped at her shoulders. Her expression was bored as her golden orbs watched our soon-to-be discussion idly, wearing the same outfit as her fellow Fraccion but having a smaller chest and a longer skirt. Her hollow hole was located just below her chest, her mask fragments more jagged than the wavy lines of her counterpart or the straight ones of her Espada leader.

Time resumed as I focused on the two Espada ''What is it?''.

''Raika-sama knows you're planning on sneaking to the world of the living to challenge the Kurosaki brat'' Oragon said and I stiffened ''Raika-sama has ordered me and Nnoitra to come along, that way you won't take flak from Aizen since it is now an official mission, well you two will be fighting while I have the objective of damaging the town''.

''So when we leaving?'' I asked, secretly thankful to the Queen - an angry Aizen is terrifying.

''Now, if you're ready'' Nnoitra sneered as Tesla came to his side.

''Tch, hell yeah I'm ready - I call the Kurosaki bastard''.

''Fine with me, I'll take the Shinigami captain that's stationed there'' Nnoitra grinned with bloodlust.

''Your Fraccion can deal with any non-captains'' Oragon said ''Mizu, Kaminari''.

The blue one straightened up when 'Mizu' was called, and the blonde copied when 'Kaminari' was called.

''Hai?''.

''You two will deal with anyone of captain-class when Nnoitra or Grimmjow are preoccupied, am I clear?'' He said sternly, making both Fraccion nod with a smile ''Everyone ready? Lets go!''.

* * *

With a mix of a low buzz and a ripping sound, the Garganta opened and myself, Nnoitra and Grimmjow stepped out with our Fraccion following.

''Go find anyone with any spiritual pressure'' Grimmjow ordered to his Fraccion with a grin ''...and kill them''.

''This shall be interesting'' I grinned, making the two other Espada mimic me and grin feral grins as Grimmjow's Fraccion took off.

* * *

It was nearly seven at night at the Urahara Shoten when the alarms started blaring, waking all its occupants immediately. I was at my computer in a heartbeat, the screen having activated when the alarms started. It showed six lieutenant-class Reiatsu signatures and five captain-class ones, making my eyes widen.

''Yoruichi-san~'' I call, trying to be merry despite the grave situation ''We'll be needed on the battlefield''.

A tired and somewhat grumpy Yoruichi dragged herself into the room, fully dressed in her usual gear ''Fine, Fine...''.

* * *

''El Directo!'' I roared, pumping my fist towards the Arrancar with a weird head. He snorted and batted the attack away like it was nothing, making my eyes widen.

''Is that all? You aren't even worth seeing my Resurreccion!'' He said and blurred forward with his hand shaped into a knife, too fast for me to dodge.

''Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!'' Rukia cried out as she appeared in a blur of Shunpo, her ice veil striking true and forcing the Arrancar to retreat backwards.

It was not to be, as she appeared behind him, a circle of ice forming at his feet ''Some no mai, Tsukishiro!''.

''Wha-'' Was all the unnamed Arrancar got to say before a pillar of ice struck upwards, freezing the hollow. For a moment all was still before the moment was ruined as the pillar shattered, along with the victim.

''Thank you, Kuchiki-san'' I intone, making the girl smile.

''Its fine, but we should hurry, Ichigo took off before I could blink'' Rukia said and I nod, and we both took off in a run towards the nearest battle.

* * *

I stood idly on the air, watching as the remains of my Fraccion were eliminated and making me grit my teeth ''Idiots''.

Nnoitra's Fraccion, Tesla, stood behind his master, obediently waiting for his orders. Oragon and Nnoitra stood idly, waiting for a moment before Oragon spoke.

''I'm off to do my part, I expect you'll have somewhat interesting opponents'' He said before disappearing in a buzz.

Just as he left the sound of Shunpo echoed almost a dozen times as a bunch of Shinigami appeared before us ''Why have you attacked, Arrancar? The Hogyoku is said to not awaken until winter''.

I smirked, but before I could speak I caught sight of Ichigo Kurosaki, the next thing I new the strawberry swung his cleaver blade down at me. I drew my sword and in an instant blocked the blade, though I was confused by the sheer strength behind it. Since I underestimated it, I found myself flying back into ground level.

Coughing lightly, I got to my feet but immediately had to dodge the same cleaver which shattered the ground where it struck, making my eyes widen at the ferocity the kid was showing.

''What is your name, Arrancar?'' Ichigo said coldly.

''Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada'' I grinned at him, but his face did not change much.

''Tell me, Grimmjow, who is the Arrancar that wears a hood? Dark skin, deep voice, ring any bells?'' He asked.

I narrowed my eyes ''You're probably talking about that creep Kaka Juka, the Novena Halcyon''.

His face showed confusion ''Halcyon?''.

''Tch'' I scoffed ''The Halcyon are a rank above the Espada, the Diez Halcyon is on par with the Primera Espada, and that bastard is the Novena''.

Ichigo abruptly smiled darkly ''I see, so if you're the Sexta... then you'll be no trouble at all''.

''Bastard'' I growled and lunged at him, but he blocked my blade easily enough ''Release your Bankai!''.

''If you answer one more question'' He said simply ''Who are the other five in the sky?''.

''Nnoitra Gilga, the Quinto Espada is the one with the hood and weird weapon. Oragon Nimizemi is the one with the weird hair, he's the Septima Halcyon'' I noticed he narrowed his eyes at that ''The small blonde who's fighting with the weird sword is Nnoitra's Fraccion, Tesla. The two chicks are Oragon's Fraccion, Mizu and Kaminari''.

Ichigo was quiet for a moment before nodding ''Thank you, now as promise... Bankai''.

I was taken aback as the air sudden weighed a lot more than normal, almost crushing before it was reigned in. The smoke from the release was cut in half with the swing of his sword, revealing it to be the same black Daito and black Gi as Aizen had said it was, only that he also now had a black gauntlet on the sword hand with the chain going inside it.

''Tensa Zangetsu''.

* * *

Just as the Espada looked like it was going to speak, Ichigo appeared out of nowhere and clashed blades with the Arrancar, sending the blue-haired man down to ground level.

''He's mine'' Ichigo said coldly before blurring down to the man.

''Ichigo...'' Rukia said quietly.

''Tch, Tesla take the pineapple and midget'' I growled and my Fraccion nodded, blurring away from me and the two Shinigami reluctantly following.

''Maa, Maa'' A cheery voice suddenly said as a shopkeeper appeared, who I instantly recognised as Kisuke Urahara ''I'll take this one with Yoruichi-san, Hitsugaya-kun''.

Before I could get my own word in a dark skinned woman appeared before me ''Shunko!''.

She was covered in a blinding white lightning before she threw a punch at my chest, mildly succeeding in piercing my Hierro as I rocketed away from the battle. I growled at the two newcomers, but also felt a sense of glee from fighting an opponent who Aizen himself deemed very dangerous. That left Mizu and Kaminari to fight the busty blonde lieutenant, the midget captain and the girly man.

''Come at me!'' I grinned widely.

* * *

As Nnoitra was taken away I turned my gaze to our opponents, a captain and two lieutenant-class fighters.

''I choose the midget captain'' Kaminari stated as drew her Zanpakuto ''Why'd they let a kid become a captain anyway? Has the Gotei 13 really fallen so far from a thousand years ago?''.

The midget growled and swung his blade ''Hyorinmaru!''.

The released blade shot out an ice dragon, barely phasing my counter part as she deftly dodged around it. Using Sonido I buzz behind the feminine man and lash out, carving a deep gash along the mans back before he even noticed I attacked. With a painful gasp the man was sent rocketing into the ground, something that seemed to be happening quite often tonight like it was a running joke.

''Yumichika!'' The lieutenant gasped before she turned serious ''Growl, Haineko!''.

Her sword, save everything below the hilt, turned to ash and blew towards me like a gust of deadly wind. Narrowing my eyes at the pathetic attempt to harm me I charge my blade with my Reiryoku and swing, creating a shockwave strong enough to dispel the ash and force the lady to take a step back. Using Sonido I appear in front of the lieutenant and swung, her blade reformed in an instant and blocked the attack, but regardless of our stature difference my strength was making her blade tremble.

''Even though your comrade was unwounded, he went down in a single strike... what rank was he?'' I ask softly.

''Fourth seat'' The woman said as she futilely attempted to push me back.

''I see, well no wonder he went down so fast'' I muse mockingly ''I may be a Fraccion, but the difference in our power is obvious''.

I allow her to push me back and Sonido behind her, Reiryoku building in my wrist ''Bala!''.

The energy attack struck true and struck the woman in her back, sending her tumbling and gasping in pain. I Sonido above the pathetic excuse of a lieutenant and attempt to impale her, only for a snow-white blade to block me.

''Rukia...'' The busty lieutenant muttered as she Shunpo'ed back and fell into stance, the white blade removed itself from me and apparently belonged to the midget Tesla was supposed to be fighting. With a quick glance I noticed that only the pineapple was fighting him, and Tesla wasn't doing much more than toy with the severely weakened Shinigami.

''Your friend will die if you do not help him, Shinigami'' I say idly looking at Kaminari's fight, she had several cuts but was clearly winning against the captain, though he had the willpower to keep fighting.

''Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!'' Rukia's voice cried and I immediately returned my gaze to her to see a veil of snow heading my way.

''Pathetic'' I scoffed, charging enough Reiryoku into my blade and swinging it, causing a shockwave of air pressure to dispel the Hakuren into two parts going past me on either side.

''Growl, Haineko!'' Matsumoto shouted and I noticed the ash coming from above, behind, in front and above me - combined with the Hakuren it prevented my escape.

''Good use of tactics'' I called out to them as I quickly gathered Reiryoku into my fingertip and aimed down to the city ''...but I'm not like those idiots you fought earlier''.

''Cero''.

* * *

The deep blue beam of a Cero screeched down to the city below, but before it was halfway a deep voice yelled ''El Directo!''.

A white-blue burst of energy shot up and in a display of deadly accuracy struck the Cero head-on, forcing it to detonate prematurely in the air, causing a large sphere to spawn in mid-air and not far from where we were in the air.

''Good work, Chad'' I murmur to myself as I blur behind the Sexta Espada and swung my blade, meeting the panther kings and forcing him back ''If you're the Sexta, then I think I'll end this and go take down the Septima Halcyon''.

Grimmjow growled and Sonido'd backwards and I allowed him a breather, since I was dominating this fight. However that decision would come to bite me in the ass only a few moments later, as he cut his hand and a bright blue Cero formed.

''Gran Rey Cero!'' He roared and the beam fired, but unlike a regular Cero it was erratic and hissed dangerously, forcing me to unveil one of my two trump cards.

''Getsuga Tenshou!'' I cry and swung, sending a pitch black (with red outline) Getsuga at the Cero. The moment the two attacks struck it caused a large explosion which died quickly, the dust clearing with the swing of my blade.

''Stop being so cocky, bastard!'' He roared as his Reiatsu flared and he dragged his nails along his blade, making a low humming sound ''Grind, Pantera!''.

In an explosion of blue Reiatsu the panther king emerged, decked out in full white armour and taking on a more panther-like body. His hands and feet were now covered in black armour and the claws were sharpened, a tail was also now present and his hair became untamed and grew a pair of cat ears.

''Here I come, Shinigami!'' Grimmjow cackled as he charged me, abruptly taking me off guard as he appeared in front of me. He brought a downwards axe kick at me and even though I blocked it his strength sent me down to ground level, where I steadied myself before impact. I dodged to the side as Grimmjow attempted the same attack, but he easily dodged my counterstrike and forcing me to give chase as he used Sonido to go back into the air.

Before we could continue a literal wall of flames burst into life on the other side of Karakura, making all fighters take pause. My eyes widened at the sight of the easily hundred foot wall at a diagonal angle run through almost a kilometre of Karakura town, likely turning it to ash. Like a bullet train it was quick, disappearing a moment later but the damage was evident. Silence fell upon all fighters before the sirens of ambulances and police cars broke us out of our reverie.

''What the hell?'' I whisper in shock.

''So that's what Oragon meant'' Grimmjow said quietly ''Didn't think he'd go and destroy the town that much, geez''.

I glared at him ''Bastard!''.

I moved to strike but an abrupt Bala struck my chest, not doing much damage but forcing me to take pause. In a easy Sonido the guy Grimmjow identified as Oragon appeared, his hands smoking slightly as he smirked smugly.

''We're leaving, I'm afraid'' He said with a wide smirk ''It took too long for me to... find the right angle to strike''.

Growling, I blur behind the man and swung but was blocked by a girl with dark blue hair, she trembled under my blade but held strong. Oragon spun with shocking speed and backhanded me, sending me skidding back as Tesla, Mizu, Kaminari, Nnoitra and Grimmjow stood behind him. In a collective burst of Shunpo, a badly bleeding Rukia and Matsumoto appeared, a cut-up Toshiro appeared and a bloodied and beaten Renji appeared, Yumichika slung over one shoulder.

''Its been fun, Shinigami... its a shame you are all so pathetically weak compared to your predecessors'' He said in his still smug tone ''They say change is a good thing, but in this situation it clearly is not. Enjoy your despair Kurosaki, because I think you are smart enough to realise I didn't just strike _any_ part of Karakura town''.

My eyes narrowed ''What did you do?''.

He laughed cruelly ''I think it is quite apparent what I did, Kurosaki''.

I growled and the man continued to smile with smug cruelty before saying ''Does the name Mizuiro and Keigo mean anything to you? It won't anymore''.

Shock overtook my body before white-hot rage overtook my system, my head hung as my hair overshadowed my eyes.

 _'I failed... again... Fuck... fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck FUCK!'._

In a fit of uncontrolled rage and uncaring for my comrades safety, I reach up and with a swift clawing motion, slam my mask on. The effect was instantaneous; my weakened comrades, the Sexta and the Fraccion all gasped and hunched over as my full angry Reiatsu crashed down on them. Nnoitra widened his eyes and trembled slightly as he fought to remain upright while Oragon merely widened his eyes in surprise.

My blade, thrumming with Zangetsu's and my inner hollows anger, charged as a black and red Getsuga charged in it. I used Shunpo and appeared right in front of the man, who immediately reached for his sword.

And I struck

 **''GETSUGA TENSHOU!''.**

* * *

The explosion was nothing short of fantastic, a huge four sided star exploded in the sky, forcing the Shinigami to escape the blast zone whereas the Arrancar could not. After almost ten seconds of the explosion reeling it began to shrink before eventually fizzling out, revealing on the edge of the blast zone a slightly burned Ichigo who was glaring furiously at the spot the Arrancar once stood at.

He slashed at the air, forcing the smoke to dissipate and reveal the still-alive Arrancar. Both of the Espada were lightly burned, the Fraccion having stood behind the two Espada and thus took minimum damage, while the Halcyon stood at the front. His clothes were singed slightly and was panting, his skin having been slightly burned by the attack his sword held in front of him.

To some, it would be seen as a great achievement to have done that much damage to the Halcyon, considering that he was ranked high above Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

To others, it would be seen as a pathetic attack, only managing to singe his clothing and give him first degree burns with Ichigo's most powerful attack.

To Ichigo, it was downright fucking impossible.

''Tch'' The Halcyon muttered, sheathing his blade ''Even now, you couldn't kill me... you are lucky our time is up, otherwise I'd crush you''.

Just as he finished several Negacion crashed down on the Arrancar, the Halcyon still gazing at Ichigo ''Your performance... was pathetic''.

''Bastard'' Ichigo growled as his mask crumbled, showing his blazing glare.

The other Arrancar said nothing as they were taken up to the sky, disappearing into the Garganta with only a quiet ''Tch'' as a goodbye.

Ichigo dropped his Bankai, wordlessly falling back into his cleaver permanent Shikai before speaking quietly ''Toshiro, can you open a Senkaimon?''.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes ''Why?''.

''Urahara mentioned something about a war a thousand years ago, and that Jii-san was involved in it'' He said ''I need to speak with the captain commander, so I ask again, can you open a Senkaimon?''.

Toshiro clicked his tongue in annoyance, though the answer was as clear as day.

* * *

I sped across the Seireitei, speeding past several captains on my way towards the first division. The advanced team remained in the living world encase of a follow-up attack, so I thankfully got to go by myself. Seeing the open office where I felt the old dragon I Shunpo once more, landing inside the large office and making the commander look up at me, wide awake despite the late hour.

''Ichigo Kurosaki'' He rumbled ''Captain Kurotsuchi informed me of an attack mere minutes ago''.

''Yeah, one of the Espada from the war was with them, the Septima Oragon Nimizemi'' I say and the room instantly got hotter but I ignore it ''There was already a set of Espada created by Aizen when Raika was... born? Anyway apparently there is another rank above the Espada, that being the Halcyon Espada - which I assume are the Espada from the war''.

''I fought against the Sexta Espada and I was able to match his Resurreccion with my Bankai, but the Septima Halcyon interrupted before we could finish our fight. His Fraccion fought against Toshiro, Rangiku-san and Yumichika. The blue haired one defeated Yumichika and Rukia replaced him in the fight, though they could barely touch her, the yellow-haired one fought Toshiro to a standstill despite him using Bankai'' I say solemnly ''Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san fought the Quinto Espada Nnoitra Gilga and tied, while Renji fought against his Fraccion Tesla. Grimmjow's Fraccion were defeated by the advanced team''.

I take a breath ''Oragon used our fight as a distraction and burned a large portion of Karakura town to ash, and aiming it so it intentionally killed two of my close friends. I powered up to my strongest and unleashed a point-blank Getsuga at him, but only managed to singe him slightly before they escaped with Negacion''.

If it had been any other moment, I would've snickered at the surprised look on the mans face, clearly not expecting me to report so formally.

He eventually replied ''I see, thank you for reporting this... but I doubt you came here for that purpose only''.

I nodded ''The Novena Halcyon, Kaka Juka, killed my sisters in front of me... I... couldn't save them. Urahara-san had said I always grew stronger when fighting a superior opponent, so I thought...''.

Thankfully he knew what I was getting at and nodded, getting up from his chair. He spared me a glance before Shunpo'ing out of the room, me following sharply. After several bursts of Shunpo we arrived in a dirt training field behind the division, him about a two dozen feet apart from me.

''Kaka Juka is a fierce opponent, even if he is the Novena'' Yamamoto spoke as he drew his blade slowly, any nearby Shinigami immediately fleeing the scene to not get caught in the soon-to-be fight ''I will grant your request at training, if only because I know of the pains he has caused''.

 _''He has lost friends or family to the man as well''_ Zangetsu mused, decrypting the message in an instant.

I nod to the man and we both fell into stance, ready to strike in an instant.

Then we moved.

* * *

''Oragon'' Raika said from her throne beside Aizen ''Report''.

''Hai'' The man responded ''Upon us exiting the Garganta, Grimmjow sent his Fraccion out to attack anyone with Reiatsu, and succeeded in wounding and drawing their attention at the cost of their lives. Ichigo Kurosaki appeared with the rest of the Shinigami and he directly attacked Grimmjow, taking their fight elsewhere. Nnoitra fought against Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin while I went to destroy part of Karakura town. Mizu fought against Lieutenant Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchiki and was on the winning side, while my other Fraccion Kaminari fought a wounded Captain Hitsugaya, again on the winning side. Nnoitra's Fraccion, Tesla Lindocruz , fought against Renji Abarai and was on par with his Shikai without releasing, though it is unknown if he could match up against his Bankai''.

''Grimmjow?'' Aizen said, wordlessly asking for my report.

''Kurosaki is far stronger than you thought, he matched my Resurreccion with his Bankai'' I growled ''He's also got this weird mask power-up he used against Oragon''.

''You've mentioned that before'' Aizen nodded ''Nnoitra?''.

''Urahara could cut through my Hierro occasionally, but the _woman_ could barely touch me'' He grinned, wordlessly boasting.

''I see'' Aizen nodded with an unnerving smile, resting his head on a fist ''You are dismissed, please continue with your training whenever you please''.

* * *

Tier opened her eyes, the hours of non-stop concentration and the occasional praise from Hans (Who thought it was impressive I had the patience) had now seemingly paid off. Instead of my room I was now seated in an underwater desert, the sea a green-blue hue. It was strange that I did not need to breathe normal air, as when I took a breath it worked like normal oxygen.

Various pieces of random debris lay on and in the sand, occasionally bubbles floating out of the cracks. Sea weed vines sprouted every now and then and went up to the sky, or rather the surface of the water. In the not-so-far distance was a large sand castle, and I was mildly surprised to find myself already walking towards it. Despite that I felt calm, if a bit elated at the sight of such a large amount of water (I was a shark as an Adjuchas after all).

After almost two minutes of walking in the serene underwater paradise I reached the front of the underwater castle, a large open archway that magically supported the sand. Shrugging at the gravity defying act I walk into the sand castle, leaving me in a square room with four walls and a dome roof. Along the walls were different statues, some were oddly familiar like the hammerhead shark that tried to kill me before I joined Aizen, while others were not... why was I wearing a bikini and without a mask?

 **''That's because, Tier, that was what you looked like when you were human''** A double toned, slightly sultry female spoke. I spun on my heel to face the speaker, being a very similar version to me. Her hair lacked the three tails I had them in and instead let her blonde hair do whatever it wanted, her face was fully exposed and lacked the mask but rather it started at her neck. It was like a neck brace before shark-fin shaped bones trailed down her front and in between her breasts and to her crotch, where the small shark fins grew so that it was big enough to classify as decency. Her buxom chest was barely covered, though it seemed as if two nimble bone hands came around from her back, the thin fingers _just_ covering enough.

She had a shark tailfin behind her to cover her rear, flapping slowly and idly making a gentle current. She had a weird sort of bone stockings, starting at her thighs and ending at her feet where bone-white boots lay. She had what looked like black stockings underneath the bone ones. She wielded an odd spear of sorts, the design simple but like my Resurreccion weapon it was like a massive shark tooth on the end of the pole, the other end of the pole being a sharp point. All over her outfit was a mix of white with black stripes or lines while her body adorned blue lightning bolts, much like me.

''Who are you?'' I blurt out, making the nearly naked woman chuckled.

 **''You are smarter than you let on, Tier''** The woman smiled but when I gave no indication of replying she audibly huffed and cross her arms over her chest **''I'm Tiburon!''.**

My eyes widened, only one undignified word coming out of my slack jaw ''Oh''.

The woman huffed **''You can do better than that Tier, get that mouth working again''.**

I felt my eyebrow twitch but said nothing as I regained my composure.

 **''Feel better?''** Tiburon asked with mock concern.

''Yes'' I reply coolly and take a moment to think before asking ''Is it because of me meditating you've gained sentience? Like a Shinigami Zanpakuto?''.

Tiburon shook her head **''We've been sentient since the start, but you can't hear us... but now you can''.**

She started seriously and ended in a grin, making me blink before composing myself instantly ''So, how do I achieve Segunda Etapa?''.

My Zanpakuto smirked **''You have to bring me out into the real world, and defeat me in a fight''.**

''And how do I manifest you?''.

 **''We'll get to that soon, just go find someplace nice and private for us to have our fight before you manifest me''** Tiburon said and I nodded, slightly surprised when I found myself fading along with my consciousness.

* * *

I watched are Harribel opened her eyes slowly, obviously slightly disoriented. I waited for her to address me as I casually sat on her bed, shining my blade with a cloth. After a few seconds she raised my gaze to mine in silence, what followed was ten seconds of silent staring before I broke the silence.

''Did you find your Zanpakuto?''.

She nodded ''I will be going out into the desert to manifest her, if you'll excuse me''.

With no other words she disappeared in a low buzz of Sonido. I sighed and sleepily rubbed my eyes, now that my charge had left to train I had to follow, encase any powerful hollows try and kill her while she was weakened from fighting her Zanpakuto.

''I wonder how the others are doing...?''.

* * *

Zommari opened his eyes to reveal a place he had only seen occasionally in a dream. It was a land of black sand, similar to Hueco Mundo but definitive by the colour of the sand, or rather ash. Eyes of varying sizes floated in the red-hued sky, looking at him as he walked towards an old cathedral in the wasteland of ash and eyes. I reached it quickly and pushed on the large, rotten wooden doors. With a low groan the door gradually opened, allowing me to walk in before closing on its own. The cathedral was fairly well lit by hanging chandeliers of wrought bronze, occasionally making a slight chime.

The pews were, as expected, rather rotten too. The wooden floors creaked after each step I took, the wood - like everything else - rotten and decaying. At the head of the room on the wall was a massive stained glass picture of his precious Aizen-sama, completely untouched by the decay. Below that by the pedestal was a figure, the lights above giving a clear view of hid _odd_ form.

Similar to my Resurreccion form his body from the waist down was a pink ball, only his was more sleek and teardrop-like. It had 8 vertical eye-shaped bone plating, each with a set of jagged teeth and a black eye, a gold crescent moon of a pupil inside. Each of the plating was on the eight compass sides (North, North-East, etc.). A white tail came out from behind, starting off fairly thick but thinning out and growing a small head the size of a fist with a set of teeth but no eyes, instead the eyes were dotted all over the tail.

His midsection revealed the only part of his dark brown skin, along with his hollow hole. The pink teardrop ended a few centimetres below the hole and grew four diagonal spikes outwards, as a form of close-quarter defence possibly. Above the dark brown skin was white bone skin that covered his abs, but turned into a similar material as the bottom half only white when you reached the pectoral muscles and up where three eyes lay on each pectoral. His face was stark white as where his eyes, two blackish purple rivers of tears below them. His teeth were like the rest of his body's; a set of sharp teeth.

His back was hunched slightly due to having what some would guess was a massive ball of the same material his lower half was made of, only the bottom halves and puffy shoulders were white while the upper half of the orb was hot pink with one massive black-on-gold eye. He had three to four eyes on his puffy shoulders and had some smaller ones on his pink orb along with two rows of spikes, double of what I possessed on my head. His biceps and part of his forearms were pitch black with a skin-come-cloth before they ended where two white gauntlet-like things took their place.

They were thick and almost shield-like, with one eye on the back of each of them and the fingers elongated into claws. Surprisingly on the palms of its hands were pure pitch black eye sockets, no pupils or irises in sight.

 **''Welcome to my domain, Zommari''** Its voice was deep and raspy, but it surprisingly did not move its mouth - then again it was hard to tell if he spoke from another mouth.

''It is good to finally meet you'' I nod to the giant, who stood a foot and a half taller than me.

 **''As it is to finally meet you''** The giant extended the same courtesy **''Do you who I am?''.**

''I was asked by Aizen-sama and Raika-sama to contact my Zanpakuto to achieve the second release, Segunda Etapa'' I said coolly ''It would be right to assume you are my Zanpakuto, Brujeria?''.

The apparent Zanpakuto chuckled, a deep echoing rumble despite no mouths visibly opening **''Right you are, and as you said, you wish to achieve Segunda Etapa?''.**

I nod as a reply and the spirit also nods, though more to himself **''Very well, find an open area to manifest me, we shall do combat to become strong enough to wield my full power and please Aizen-sama''.**

I nod and I felt my consciousness fading, though the spirits deep reverberating chuckle never left my head.

* * *

 **A/N: So how do you guys like that? We saw what level Ichigo is currently on compared to canon (At the time) and for those who want an all-out power comparison, with mask and Bankai he's probably on par with Nnoitra when released, possibly Ulquiorra when released. You got a peek at Oragon's power and how he represents his aspect, arrogance, quite well. I've already planned his Resurreccion and I can assure you it will be interesting and unique.**

 **We got a peek at Harribel's inner world, which is like the seabed of an ocean with a sandcastle in it. We met Tiburon, who was a bit more cheery than Harribel's normal demeanour allows.**

 **We saw Zommari's inner world, and let me tell you I had a lot of fun writing it despite the short description. Think of a desert with ash-black sand and floating eyes that are always facing you, with a rotten and crumbling cathedral in the distance and a red-hue sky.**

 **For those who can't understand my descriptions very well (I try) for the spirits, just google 'Bleach [Espada] Segunda Etapa' and match them up to the description. Yes, all of the spirits are the Segunda Etapa forms of the Espada, tease~ (Except Starrk's, I have thought out of my own version of his Segunda Etapa and his spirit wont be his second release).**

 **Arrancarfighter on deviant art is responsible for the two Segunda Etapa forms of Harribel and Zommari, check him out!**

 **Next update is unknown, but I can assure you I will not be giving up just yet. You'll start to see the Quincy though!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sternritter and Orihime Inoue

**A/N: The Quincy finally show up in this chapter! Alongside some other fight scenes and you'll see the Segunda's Resurreccion (but not its full power, just its release). Also how do you guys like Charlotte's last name? I intended her to not have a Japanese or Spanish name because you don't see that very often in bleach, plus her last name is just for giggles.**

* * *

 _'Italics' = Thoughts_

 _''Italics'' = Zanpakuto Speech_

 ** _''Bold and Italics'' = Inner Hollow Speech_**

 **''Bold'' = Vizard with mask on**

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling, blinking in confusion before memories of yesterday reminded him of what had transpired. He battled with Yamamoto for several hours before Yamamoto ended the fight due to the late hour, allowing me to be taking to the fourth division for rest and repairs - as if I was a machine.

At least he could take pride in the fact he'd done quite a few blows to the old man himself, which had increased as the fight progressed. He sat up then, wincing slightly as one of my ribs ached dully. The old man could throw a punch.

''Ah, your up'' The smoothing motherly voice of Unohana said as she walked in the room with unrivalled good timing.

''Yeah, I just woke up'' I say and move to get up, only for her to appear by my bedside and gently put a hand on my torso ''I'm fine, Unohana-san''.

''While that may be the case, Kurosaki-san, you should avoid too much strenuous activity for the next few days, am I clear?'' She said, putting on a 'smile'.

I grunt an affirmative, not really caring about her creepy smile, sure it was unnerving but if she was to attack me then it'd only make me stronger for my next fight. With that thought in mind I slip Zangetsu onto my back and head out of the fourth, though I only got like ten feet from the division when a bloodthirsty Reiatsu crashed down on me, and for once I was happy it did.

''Yo Ichigo!'' Kenpachi grinned madly as he entered the street in a sprint, scaring away any nearby Shinigami.

''Hey Ichi!'' Yachiru cheered.

''Yo'' I greet the madman and his surrogate daughter ''You here for a fight, Kenpachi?''.

The man grinned ''Hell Yeah''.

I felt a faint smirk tug at my lips ''Then what are we waiting for?''.

Yachiru didn't even need to be told, she jumped off her captains shoulder and watched from a respectful distance. Kenpachi cackled madly before he charged me, swinging madly.

That day I came to like something about Kenpachi; he never asked useless questions, like why you were injured or if your okay, as long as you can stand and swing your sword he's a happy camper.

* * *

''Why did we come up here?'' Starrk asked as he sat down on the tallest pillar of Las Noches,me sitting opposite of him with Charlotte to the side, forming an odd triangle.

''Because its nice and peaceful'' She puffed her cheeks out at them.

''More like lonely'' Starrk murmured.

''Well your not lonely up here, you got Lily-chan-''.

''We're originally part of the same soul'' I added.

''-and you've got me too! So don't go all mopey on me'' She finished with a playful huff.

He sighed ''So, what do we do?''.

She moved and sat on his lap with a Cheshire grin ''Firstly close your eyes''.

''Why do I feel like I'm being molested'' Starrk muttered tiredly, the height difference meaning he could look over her head and still be distance between her head and his chin.

''Hush'' Charlotte said ''Next place your Zanpakuto on your lap''.

''Can't do that with you sitting here'' Starrk grunted.

''Lily-chan can do it, since your the same being you'll do it at the same time'' She retorts and I nodded determinedly as I lay her Zanpakuto on my lap ''Now just breathe and relax, then eventually you should feel an odd tug or falling sensation, which is a good thing''.

Lilynette followed these instructions to the letter, determined to do this to get Starrk to actually do something. After almost ten minutes of utter silence, a warm breeze caught both Starrk's and Lilynette's attention, when they opened their eyes they were surprised to see they were no longer at Las Noches. Instead they now stood in a forest, the trees split by a long strip of short-cut grass where we stood. The two walls of trees had bushes, vines and other foliage amongst them. The sky was a sunny blue with the occasional cloud in it.

 **''Welcome, Coyote-san, Lilynette-san''** A woman spoke, making both of us jump and spin around to face the other direction the infinite path lead. In the middle of the path behind us stood a woman of around 5'10, shoulder-length wavy dark brown hair with the occasional stripe of light green in it. She wore the same outfit as our Resurreccion but the black skin-tight pants where of a more feminine design, having a few bits cut open to reveal soft slightly tanned skin. Her white shirt was left open slightly at the front, allowing one to see her chest-

''Oh come on!'' I cried indignantly, pointing an accusing finger at her ''Even you have bigger boobs than me?!''.

The unnamed entity blinked, then chuckled softly **''Hehe, don't worry Lilynette-san, you'll grow some one day''.**

I felt my eyebrow twitch ''I've been a kid for fifty years! FIFTY YEARS! How much longer do I-''.

The rest of my sentence was muffled as Starrk put a hand over my mouth, making me grab his arms to pull it off, even going as far as to bite it but he didn't budge.

''Who are you?'' Starrk asked, equal parts cautious and curious.

The woman smiled **''My name is Los Lobos, it is nice to meet the both of you''.**

Apparently my partner wasn't fazed in the slightest ''Nice to meet you too I guess''.

With his part apparently said he removed his hand from my mouth and lay down on the grass, closing his eyes. Both of us sweat-dropped at that before I turned to the spirit, walking right up to her.

''How'd you get them to grow so big?'' I whined, poking her exposed breast with my index finger.

Los Lobos squeaked and batted my hand away in embarrassment **''Don't poke them! That's rude! And to answer your question they just grow by themselves really''.**

I eyed her suspiciously ''Doesn't that mean that Harribel would have like boobs so big they're bigger than me? I mean I'm pretty sure she's lived longer than me''.

Starrk spluttered as blood ran from his nose freely, but was subsequently ignored.

 **''Um... I think they have a limit to how big they can grow?''** Los Lobos said uncertainly **''Anyway, the discussion on your chest size can wait for another day!''.**

Starrk opened his eyes ''Finally''.

''Oh yeah, I almost forgot'' I say sheepishly ''We came because Charlotte-chan asked us to find you so we could learn how to use the second release... uh...''.

''Segunda Etapa'' Starrk filled in.

 **''Mm, I'll teach you** '' Los Lobos smiled warmly **''Go out into the desert of Hueco Mundo; we need an empty place where you can manifest my body in the real world, then we'll fight to see if you're worthy of Segunda Etapa''.**

Despite the warm tone she first spoke in, she ended in a teasing tone with a hint of deadly foreshadowing. I shivered and nodded, Starrk lazily but hastily copying.

''H-Hai''.

* * *

Harribel stood several miles from Las Noches, breathing heavily as the numerous cuts on her body slowly took their toll on the shark empress. Ten feet in front of her was Tiburon, her unmasked face smirking tiredly. I stood off to the side on a rock, keeping my Reiatsu supressed and my senses extended despite the fact I was feigning sleep. If any Hollows appeared with the intent to kill the weakened Tereca Espada, I would intervene.

Without looking I could sense Harribel restart clashing with her Zanpakuto, her tooth-like sword versus the fin-shaped spear likely making it difficult for the shark empress. It was why their Zanpakuto embodied their Segunda Etapa forms, it was because you would have to become stronger and stronger so that you could match up to the sword spirit who was wielding a higher power than your own, the result being you were stronger overall.

Suddenly something pricked at my senses, it was _very_ subtle and almost undetectable, like a gentle gust of wind. Only through years of experience and being in the war ten centuries ago did it save me from being impaled through the head by the blue _Quincy_ arrow. I growled and flared my Reiatsu, alerting Harribel to see me drawing my sword. Tiburon disappeared in a flash of white and black, Harribel appearing by my side.

''What's wrong?'' She asked, her voice tired but tense.

''We're being invaded'' I reply. A small, mocking chuckle came as five figures appeared in front of me in a blur of Hirenkyaku. I didn't recognise the man but I noted the Sternritter clothing immediately, making me tense up.

''My, you have good sensing skills, Arrancar'' The man at the front mocked. He wore a slight variation of the normal uniform, having a pair of round-framed glasses, white trousers, black boots and a white top fastened by a belt buckle. He also had a short white cape and the usual hat.

''Who are you, Quincy?'' I ask in my usual lazy manner.

The man smiled arrogantly ''Quilge Opie, Executive Hunting Captain of the first Jagdarmee, and who might you be?''.

''Hans Marauder, Fraccion of Lady Harribel'' I lied smoothly, stepping in front of Harribel so they wouldn't see her shocked face ''Lady Harribel please return to Las Noches and warn the others, I will handle it from here''.

Surprisingly she was sharp enough to not complain, merely giving a rushed nod before disappearing in a burst of Sonido.

''Hmph, we did not receive any information about her gaining a fourth Fraccion'' Quilge narrowed his eyes.

''She found me in the desert and saved me, so she has my eternal loyalty'' I feign bravery, when on the inside I was smirking at his idioticy, you can't trust another mans word ''Who are the other four?''.

''My fellow Sternritter'' The man smiled and my eyes narrowed, this could prove to be difficult ''However I will give you the honour of dying by my blade. Bazz B, Gremmy, go after her. The other two stay back''.

''Hai'' A man with black hair covering one eye intoned, while a hooded figure merely nodded before both took off after her.

''Let me put you out of your misery, Marauder-san'' The man smirked as he disappeared in a burst of Hirenkyaku and appeared behind me, clearly intent on chopping my head off.

However, I was not the Tereca Halcyon for nothing, I had fought a damn war already and was used to such tactics.

I ducked under the blade and lashed out with my own, scoring a deep gash across the Sternritter's chest. His eyes widened in shock and I lash out with remarkable speed, piercing his abdomen with a thrust and tearing a good chuck of his stomach out with a twist of the blade. To seal the deal, I charged my Reiryoku around my wrist and thrust it at his face, sending and wordless Bala and ending his existence before he could even cut me.

One of the two men widened their eyes ''I-Impossible!''.

I turn to the duo ''I'm afraid I lied, I am not the Tereca's Fraccion, I am Hans Marauder, Tereca Halcyon Espada, sixth strongest Arrancar in Raika-sama's army''.

The first was a dark-skinned man who looked more ape than man, his muscles were larger than possible and his canines were quite prominent. The other looked like some sort of superhero, wearing what I think was a luchador mask with a star on it and a weird cape and all with a kid following him around.

''Alright, so who are two weirdos?'' I ask nonchalantly, dodging to the side to avoid the large ape man who came out of a burst of Hirenkyaku, apparently shocked that I dodged. Without hesitation I lashed out, severing his right arm from the elbow down and cutting his chest. He roared in pain but was silenced when I give a swift kick to his side, cracking several ribs and sending him sprawling away.

''My name is-'' The mask-wearing guy started, but I interrupt him with a slash, cutting his torso and barely not killing him.

''I didn't mean your names, I meant are you Sternritter?'' I asked and the man nodded vigourously, opening his mouth to speak which I silence permenantly with a Bala ''Tch, your pretty shit for some Sternritter''.

I turned to the kid and in a swift slash, bisect him into two and totalling up to three corpses, one guy left to kill.

Suddenly the ape-like man from before appeared before me, looking even more ape-like. He opened his mouth and roared, sending literal shockwaves towards me. I barely managed to Sonido out of the way, readjusting my position and charging a Cero at the tip of my katana. The beast moved to leave but I stopped him with my Cero, killing him and downing the last of them.

''Is this the power of the Wandenreich?'' I asked myself before snorting ''They were more powerful a thousand years ago''.

With that in mind I Sonido towards Harribel, who had now reached Las Noches with both Quincy hot on her tail.

* * *

I skid to a stop outside Las Noches, where Barragan, Nnoitra and Grimmjow stood with Maria and Xenolith. They noticed me immediately and nodded their greeting, getting straight to the point.

''We're under attack'' I inform.

''Yes, Raika-sama detected them the second they entered Hueco Mundo'' Maria calmly informed, not at all bewildered at how she did it ''I'll go deal with the two incoming, Harribel-san get some rest inside and take command over the Fraccion of all Espada until said otherwise, Xenolith-san you guard the rear of Las Noches. Grimmjow-san and Nnoitra-san you go to the left side of the building, Raika-sama presumed that they will attack on all sides. Barragan you'll take the right side of the fortress. Lets go!''.

With our duties set everyone moved out, some more begrudgingly than others, but we all took off in several bursts of Sonido.

* * *

''Cifer-san'' Rin murmured quietly, breaking me out of my concentration.

''What is it?'' I ask, slightly irritably because Murcielago was being stubborn.

Without warning she used Sonido to appear beside me, she grabbed my arm and Zanpakuto and used Sonido again, clearing fifty feet from where we last were. Not a moment later a person shot down and crashed into where we stood, cracking the roof slightly and making a mess Aizen-sama won't like. Rin wordlessly handed me my Zanpakuto as she drew hers without hesitation, her face gentle but had a touch of fierceness to it.

''We're being invaded, I can sense the others fighting'' Rin whispered as _four_ other people land where we once stood, albeit without making too much of a mess as the first. The only notable details of the five invades were that they all wore white clothing, a hat and a belt buckle. Two of them had blonde hair, one long and messy while one was a bowl cut and a child, while two others had black hair and the last (the initial one) had pink hair.

''Heh, looks like you missed'' The long haired blonde sneered at her companion, who merely frowned at Rin.

''You're quite fast''.

''Thank you'' Rin smiled lightly despite the situation ''What are your names, Sternritter-san?''.

The long haired blonde smirked ''Candice Catnipp, the T-''.

''Don't tell them!'' The short girl barked irritably ''I'm Liltotto Lamperd, the G''.

''Hypocrite'' The busty black haired girl scoffed ''Bambietta Basterbine, the E''.

The (Admittedly) creepy black haired girl smiled eerily ''I'm Giselle Gewelle, the Z''.

''And I'm Meninas McAllon, the P'' The pink haired one smiled ''Who are you?''.

''Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuatro Espada'' I answer.

''A-And I'm Rin Hiotsume, the Segunda Halcyon''.

They give her a weird look ''Eh? Halcyon?''.

Before Rin could answer the busty blonde barked ''Who cares?! We're ordered to kill them, so we kill them!''.

I narrowed my eyes.

All of a sudden the pink haired girl appeared before Rin, fist already cocked back to punch. With surprising speed Rin jumped to the side and avoided the punch and immediately retaliated, slashing down at the offending hand. It impacted and hit a strange blue vein pattern before cutting straight through it and severing the arm from the elbow.

With surprising ruthlessness she double kicked her stomach and sent her flying back to her shocked friends and pointing her index and middle finger at them, in an instant a white ball of Reiryoku appeared ''Cero''.

The attack fired with a higher-pitched screech than normal, all five girls immediately cleared the area with a high speed technique, though everyone - including me - underestimated the explosions radius. It covered almost a quarter of Las Noches, forcing me and Rin to jump back to avoid it, making my eyes widen.

''Who are these invaders?'' I asked, finally suppressing the awe I felt.

''Quincy, part of an army called the Wandenreich, these five are part of the Sternritter - the equal to a Shinigami captain'' Rin explained hurriedly as the Cero fizzled out, revealing all of the 'Sternritter' to be fairly wounded, though their whole bodies were covered in that vein pattern again ''Those are Blut Vene, like Hierro if not stronger''.

''I see'' I respond calmly ''Lets go''.

Despite holding more authority than me, she nodded meekly ''H-Hai''.

We both took off in a burst of Sonido, appearing in front of the shell shocked girls. Bambietta, Candice and Liltotto immediately starting getting out of the way with Giselle following.

Meninas wasn't so lucky.

She was busy using some kind of healing technique on her wound, making skin covering it and turning it into a stub and stopping the bleeding, the vein pattern appearing again. Rin appeared in front of the woman and with a blank face and zero hesitation she swung down, her katana cutting the woman in two and making blood spurt out.

''Shit!'' Candice barked, backing away from us. I Sonido'd behind Liltotto, my sword flying towards her but she spun and blocked it with a glowing blue sword made from Reishi, judging from the smell in the air. I press my blade harder, using the advantage that I was taller and stronger built than the petite girl, who was now visibly struggling against me. She was saved however when a lightning bolt came towards me, forcing me to dodge back from it.

''Quincy; Vollstandig!'' An irate tone practically screamed and suddenly Bambietta was engulfed in a bright blue light pillar, ending in a Quincy cross. A pair of wings sprouted on her back and a pentacle appeared above her head like a halo, her Reiatsu also raised to a level worthy of a captains Bankai.

''What?'' Rin squeaked, obviously not understanding ''I didn't know Quincy had a release besides Letzt Stil''.

Candice snorted, apparently having got her confidence back ''That technique is a relic of the past, unlike Letzt Stil, Quincy Vollstandig is far more powerful and we don't lose our powers when we use it!''.

Rin appeared beside me ''You may want to release your Resurreccion, Cifer-san''.

Nodding at the advice I held my blade in front of me ''Enclose, Murcielago''.

* * *

I watched in mild awe as Ulquiorra transformed into his Resurreccion, the air became slightly depressing just from his Reiatsu. However his release also triggered the Quincy, who in unison cried (at varying pitches);

''Quincy; Vollstandig''.

The four Quincy now stood with various types of wings on them, all either glaring at us or merely blank faced because I killed their friend. I blurred behind the smallest girl and slash at her wing, I cut through it but it regenerated immediately and I was forced to evade a sudden bolt of lightning. Ulquiorra generated a green lance and engaged the surprised Candice, who had fired the lightning. She turned to him with her fingers crackling with electricity, which I used to my advantage as I appeared behind her and slashed at her back before moving to attack Bambietta.

The quick and deadly attack successfully distracted Candice enough for Ulquiorra to slash at her torso, making a huge vertical gash across her chest and sending her sprawling back. I bobbed and weaved out of the way of oncoming arrows, swinging and clashing blades with Bambietta.

''STAY FUCKING STILL!'' She bellowed at me, pushing me back and throwing a bomb, which I avoided easily.

''Cifer-san'' I called out, making the man take pause and Sonido nearer to me ''Can I please ask you to fall back? I don't want you to get caught up in my next attack''.

''Very well'' He said, staying in Resurreccion and disappearing far back to the edge of the rooftop, almost halfway across Las Noches.

''Thank you, Cifer-san'' I whispered to myself before turning to the remaining four ''I'm sorry, but I need to end this now, is there any chance you could retreat?''.

''FUCK YOU!''.

I smiled sadly at the four ''I tried, I wish you luck in the next life''.

I raised my blade to the sky, gold and white Reiatsu gathering around me as the wind picked up, forming rings around me from the current. My sword made a high pitched humming as the whole blade glowed and I was raised from the ground by a feet or two when I spoke.

''Soar, Sanacion'' I whispered and was engulfed in a roaring light (Tran: Healing Will).

* * *

The top of Las Noches exploded as a spire of golden-white Reiatsu shot to the moon, almost making it seem like a sun had appeared. The Reiatsu was warm and gentle but powerful, shaking the very air. Rin emerged from the pillar as it began to dissipate, her regular katana had now morphed into rapier style sword, the guard growing four feathery protrusions on each compass angle and was gold. The blade shone in the moon as she held the sword in one hand, the other hanging at her side.

Her outfit had changed too, revealing a lot more than her normal Arrancar outfit. Feathers formed into a mix of a bra and mini shirt, covering her breasts and wrapping around her back. A skirt of feathers went down to mid-thigh level and her feet became bird-like, becoming white bone and having three toes and one at the heel of her foot. She grew a pair of feathery white wings, as tall as her torso and giving a mighty flap, dispelling the remaining energy.

''Pretty~'' Giselle cooed making the literal angel blush.

''I'm afraid I'll need to kill you'' Rin whispered and she pointed her blade at them, where a black and gold-tinted orb formed and was a stark contrast to her current appearance ''Cero Oscuras''.

All four girls yelped and used Hirenkyaku to get away, but like last time the blast still caught up to them, even if they learnt from their past mistakes. The four burst out of the dome of energy, burned and scowling. Rin was abruptly in their face, blade already swinging at them. Bambietta hastily raised her Reishi sword to block, only to be surprised when she was sent careening into the roof of Las Noches. Rin appeared before Giselle and pierced her stomach, twisting it and making the sword glow softly.

''Cero'' She whispered again, making whatever powers the creepy Quincy had obsolete as Rin and the other Sternritter were engulfed in a dome of gold and white. It fizzled out quickly, apparent courtesy of Rin, but the effects were the same. There was no trace left of Giselle besides the blood on the Segunda's rapier.

She didn't miss a beat before attacking Liltotto with intent to decapitate, forcing the young girl to retreat and fire hails of Quincy arrows at her, only for them to be dodge or blocked my her wings. Candice appeared behind the Arrancar, Bambietta following as they both primed their attacks and fired, sending several large bolts of lightning and a dozen bombs. The explosion rocked Las Noches to its core, probably crumbling some of its roof.

To everyone's surprise, when the smoke cleared it showed Rin's wings wrapped around her like a shield. They uncurled and in an instant she was off, striking Candice in the stomach with a ruthless kick and sending her near the edge of the roof. This was followed when Rin brutally bisected the Quincy, severing her torso from her waist down. She cried out in obvious agony, even as she fell off the roof to her inevitable doom.

The two remaining Quincy, Bambietta and Liltotto, where obvious more than a little worried, judging from how they'd barely touched her. This was proved once again as Rin appeared behind the younger Quincy, brutally piercing her throat with the sword and slashing the rest off, leaving the tiny Quincy to choke on her own blood.

''YOU BITCH!'' Bambietta roared as she threw bomb after bomb, only for Rin to easily dodge each explosion. Each bomb dodged made the Quincy woman all the more frantic as she backed up, her stupidity leading her towards the edge where her friend found her own doom. The fight ended then and there with a swift swing, Rin shattering the Reishi sword and nearly bisecting the woman as she fell over the edge, a look of pained shock on her face before she disappeared.

Twenty seconds later a loud 'Phoosh!' was heard as her body impacted with the sand below and Rin sighed, deactivating her Resurreccion and her clothes reforming in a flash of light. I Sonido over to her, my own Resurreccion gone.

''Impressive'' I comment idly, for whatever reason making her cheeks light up like a bonfire.

''T-T-Thanks'' She stuttered, before gesturing to where explosions could be seen in the distance ''They'll need our help''.

I merely nod, and we took off in a burst of Sonido towards the others.

* * *

Maria raised her weapon just in time to block the Reishi sword of Cang Du, the sword making a loud clang as it impacted against the pole of my hammer. With relative ease I push him back, the other Sternritter apparently content to watch.

I use Sonido to get behind the Sternritter, only for him to avoid my swing. He had learned quickly that, despite being called 'The Iron', my physical strength exceeded his defensive abilities and allowed me to break a few ribs with a mere impact of my weapon.

''HEY MARIA-CHAN!'' _His_ voice cried, much to my irritation. Hayato landed in front of the surprised Cang Du and backhanded him away, while the Halcyon looked at me with a Cheshire grin ''Raika-sama is getting impatient, mind if I take over this fight?''.

''I don't have the authority to tell you otherwise'' I grumbled, making his grin widen to the point it almost split his face. Cang Du appeared behind Hayato and attempted to bisect him while firing arrows, only for Hayato to ignore the arrows and backhand Cang Du again.

''Sorry Quincy-kun, Raika-sama is running thin on patience'' Hayato grinned as he began charging a Cero ''Hayato Grinda, Primera Halcyon''.

Cang Du widened his eyes before they narrowed and his Reiatsu flared ''Quincy: Voll-''.

He didn't get any further as Hayato appeared before the man in a light-speed Sonido, his hand flat and like a knife through the throat of Cang Du. Blood ran down his hand and out of Cang Du's throat, surprise locked on his dying face. An explosion of white Reiatsu emitted on the roof of Las Noches where Ulquiorra and Rin had been, followed by Rin lowering her power level.

I turned to the hooded Sternritter ''How many Sternritter did you send up there?''.

The boy grinned ''Five''.

''Hm'' I hummed, it was good enough reason for Rin to release her Resurreccion. I watched as Hayato removed the Sternritter's head from his shoulders, leaving his body to hit the sand with a squelch as it slowly began disintegrating. Hayato appeared before the hooded Quincy and punched the kid in the face, making him go shooting into the sand below and creating a sonic boom.

The boy got up with his grin in place ''Die''.

Only a second passed before a low bang echoed as Hayato's chest was blown open by an invisible force, yet the Primera only grinned ''Oh that's interesting, mind telling me how you did that?''.

The wound healed quickly but the Sternritter looked flabbergasted for a moment before his eyes narrowed dangerously, undeterred the Primera asked ''You know, its quite rude to not introduce yourself''.

''Gremmy Thoumeaux, the V in Visionary'' He said with a touch of smugness ''My power is imagination-''.

''Ooohh that's interesting'' Hayato interrupted rudely, intentionally riling up the Sternritter ''But I'm afraid you'll need something better to handle me''.

Instantly hundreds of swords of all kinds surrounded Gremmy ''Do not underestimate me, Arrancar''.

''Its you who's underestimating me'' Hayato smirked as he appeared in front of the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in to whisper in his ear, the boy too shocked by the speed to react ''Imagination is a frightening ability, but insanity far surpasses that''.

His Reiatsu flared and surrounded the two of them, Gremmy practically suffocating under the pressure as his eyes widened and pupils dilated. He began to tremble, and not from the Reiatsu I was sure. I had seen him do this before to some weak lieutenant a millennium ago, the poor sod.

Gremmy began panting as his trembling turned into full blown shaking as he fell to his knees, his hands curling into fists repeatedly. He only lasted ten more seconds before he began mumbling to himself, fingers raking through the sand relentlessly to no avail. He began grinning and laughing madly, rearing his head back as his laughter turned insane, blood gently flowing out of his ears, nose, mouth and even his eyes. His eyes rolled into the back of he head as his cries became shrill, his throat gradually becoming raw no doubt.

Then his head abruptly exploded internally, large quantities of blood shot through all orifices on his head as he lost the life in his eyes, his body crumpling to the ground after the Primera literally shattered his mind with Reiatsu alone. I turned around to lock eyes with the spectating Cuatro Espada, Rin off to the side. The message my eyes conveyed into his shocked ones were clear;

 _This is the power of the Primera._

In a collective burst of Sonido, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Hans, Barragan, Starrk, Charlotte, and Xenolith all appeared around us. Grimmjow and Nnoitra had little to no damage on them, Barragan was nearly untouched, Hans was also untouched, Starrk had a few small cuts and Charlotte was bloody (though clearly not her own blood) and Xenolith had his fists drenched in blood. Without missing a beat conversation started.

''We got ambushed by a Sternritter and a literal army of Quincy'' Charlotte said, unnaturally serious as she gestured to Starrk and Lilynette.

''We fought five of the Sternritter on the roof'' Rin reported meekly while gesturing to Ulquiorra ''I didn't want to take too long, so I released my Resurreccion''.

''I killed three of them and chased two down, only for Hayato-san to kill 'em'' Hans said lazily.

''I had only an army of Quincy and what I assume to be a commander of sorts, though he didn't wear this 'Sternritter' uniform'' Barragan grunted.

''Same here'' Grimmjow nodded ''We just had a hundred or so Quincy to fight, that was it''.

''Sternritter...'' Xenolith said slowly with a numb nod before leaving abruptly in a burst of Sonido.

''Oh my, it seems like you didn't kill your Sternritter Rin-chan'' Hayato grinned as he straightened up ''Three of them are still alive, two of them barely... I think Xenolith-kun is going to play with them''.

Not a moment later he returned with the three of them, badly bleeding and barely in one piece each, several deep gashes showing where they'd likely been bisected or nearly so. Blut Vene covered their bodies as they stared in fear up at us, though the last one was grinning madly.

Xenolith grabbed the one with antenna-like flicks of black hair on her head ''Friend...''.

Not even bothering to explain what he meant he disappeared in a burst of Sonido, taking the girl with her as she giggled madly. The remaining two were between stunned and scared, glaring weakly at Rin who hid behind Ulquiorra, despite the power difference.

''Hm... so Yhwach has decided to make Las Noches his first target? Ridiculous'' A regal voice admonished as Raika appeared before he two Quincy, Aizen himself still in Las Noches ''In fact I think I'll send you back to him with a message; target Hueco Mundo again, and he'll find himself being the one invaded''.

With that Raika snapped her fingers ''Szayel, open the portal''.

Two black portals opened below the surprised girls, making them fall into the darkness with an undignified squeak. Raika looked into the hole and gave a mocking salute before turning to us, the portals disappearing.

''Resume your training for Segunda Etapa'' She ordered ''We must prepare for war, then we shall show them what it means to fight against the Hollows''.

* * *

''Friend...'' Xenolith murmured again patted Giselle on the head, who was now more-or-less fully healed.

''We're the best of friends~'' Giselle sang as she got up and did a little dance, completely uncaring of the situation she found herself in.

Oshiro walked into the room, stopped, took a moment to observe the scene before speaking ''Why did you abduct a Quincy, Xenolith?''.

''We... friends...'' He slurred, wrapping an arm around Giselle to show this.

''...okay'' He said flatly ''As long as you keep an eye on her, Raika-sama is fine with it''.

With that, he left the Diez and Quincy Prisoner-come-Fraccion to their own devices.

* * *

After the badly wounded Bambietta and Candice left his chambers, Yhwach sighed in a mix of irritation and anger. He hadn't guessed that Raika would revive her Espada so early, and he paid the price. Only his Schutzstaffel would be capable of taking on anyone above the Sexta, possibly including the Septima post-release.

He would resurrect the fallen Quincy of course, he still had use for them... but it was more than a little irritating that Giselle was not only alive, but apparently in good health after unintentionally betraying her comrades for the Diez Espada, or as it now seem Diez Halcyon.

''I do not believe we would win against Raika on her home turf'' I mused ''And if we turn our aim to the soul society, she is more than likely to join in... leaving Las Noches undefended... then again there are the _aggravating_ 'Scalebane' she has guarding the place... Haschwalth''.

''Hai?''.

I grinned darkly ''Prepare to launch our attack on the soul society in seven days, I shall revive the fallen Sternritter. While I regain my energy you are in charge of preparing the assault, do not fail me''.

Haschwalth merely nodded before falling silent again.

* * *

 **[2 Days Later]**

Grimmjow grinned tiredly up at Oshiro, who was dragging him towards his room after the Espada refused to be carried. He had done it, after several god forsaken hours of boredom he fucking entered his inner world, mainly just an overgrown forest-come-jungle, where he found a bastard who looked like him in his Resurreccion form, only with blue tuffs of fur on his wrists, ankles, and neck and other minor changes.

He fought the bastard, Pantera, for ages, so long that Oshiro was sure it reached the two day mark, and he won and was ready to rub it in everyone's faces. With an uncaring flop, Oshiro dumped the Sexta Espada on his bed and turned to leave, but not before saying;

''Good job''.

And then he left, leaving sleep to claim the panther king.

* * *

 **[6 Hours Later]**

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE SEGUNDA ETAPA?!'' Grimmjow bellowed at the Tereca, Cuatro, Quinto and Septima Espada.

''CALM THE FUCK DOWN!'' Nnoitra shouted back.

''I achieved it before Raika-sama was awakened'' Ulquiorra stated ''It should be of no surprise that trash such as yourselves have taken this long to earn it''.

''SHUT UP!'' Both bellowed.

''Yare, Yare'' Gin grinned as he entered the meeting room ''What's all this commotion about?''.

''Ulquiorra got the second release without even needing to be taught!'' Grimmjow roared, still enraged.

''Ooh, interestin' Ulquiorra'' Gin grinned ''I wonder why Rin-chan is still teachin' ya?''.

''She is assisting me in perfecting my second release'' Ulquiorra intoned.

''Ooh?'' He grinned wider, glancing at the shy Halcyon with a seemingly permanently embarrassed blush on her face ''Don't you enjoy 'er company?''.

Ulquiorra turned his head to look at the now-furiously blushing Halcyon ''I find it pleasant''.

Not noticing that nearly everyone was gaping at the Cuatro he turned back to Gin, completely missing how Rin now resembled a red lightbulb and you could almost see steam blowing out of her ears ''Why have we been called to a meeting?''.

''We're making another move on the living world'' Raika said as she entered the room with Aizen, her guard and Tosen behind them as all five took their seats, along with Gin.

''Do we get to fight?'' Nnoitra grinned, getting a nod and amused smile from the Queen.

''Yes, we will be launching a large-scale attack on Karakura town in three hours. Our goal is to use the large-scale fighting to capture a human girl by the name of Orihime Inoue, she possesses a form of healing which reverse time in a small area, removing any wounds and possibly bringing people back from the dead in minutes. Not only that but she holds many emotional ties to the people in the town, meaning by capturing her it will cause an uproar of chaos amongst them''.

''Ulquiorra Cifer and Rin Hiotsume, you two are in charge of capturing Orihime Inoue'' Raika continued, getting two nods ''The ones who will participate in the fighting are; Tier Harribel and her Fraccion, Nnoitra Gilga and his Fraccion, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Zommari Rureaux. Oragon Nimizemi and Oshiro Cielo are to remain hidden and as back-up if the situation goes awry, and to create further destruction if the human has not been captured during this time - your Fraccion are allowed to join you. Are we clear on this?''.

''Hai'' Everyone said as tea appeared from nowhere.

''Good, now onto more languid topics'' Aizen smiled, making nearly everyone in the room internally sigh.

* * *

 **[Three hours later]**

''Why do I have a bad feeling about today?'' Ishida murmured as he, Sado and Inoue walked home from Urahara's.

''I feel it too'' Sado agreed ''But the Shinigami have put another captain on standby, so we will be fine''.

Inoue opened her mouth to speak, but a crushing pressure slammed it shut again as the trio widened their eyes. At the sound of ripping they turned their gazes skyward and were horrified to see not one, not two, but five Garganta open in the sky above. A total of ten Arrancar walked out with their gazes meeting theirs, some wearing (to their growing dread) victorious grins, silently saying that they might be looking specifically for them.

''Lets get to Urahara!'' Ishida barked, grabbing Inoue and placing a hand on Chad and disappearing in Hirenkyaku.

He only got a block away when a Cero struck not far in front of him, forcing him to halt his advance and even backtrack and watch with angry pity as he _heard_ the humans crying out before they died. To their relief however in a collective burst of Shunpo the advanced team arrived before them, forming a circle around them, this time with the addition of Byakuya Kuchiki.

''What are you doing here, Arrancar?'' Toshiro growled icily.

''Orihime Inoue'' Grimmjow grinned as he pointed a finger at them, a Cero already having formed ''Cero!''.

''El Directo!'' Chad yelled, firing his energy attack and meeting the Cero halfway, like before causing it to detonate prematurely and creating a veil between the two forces.

''We need to get you out of here, Orihime!'' Rukia shouted as she grasped the girls arm, taking off in a burst of Shunpo towards the Urahara Shoten, Ishida and Chad following as best they could.

The smoke split in two with the slash of a sword from Ulquiorra, his empty gaze darting towards the Shoten halfway across town ''Rin''.

''Hai'' Rin nodded as both took off in a buzz of Sonido.

''Your not getting to them!'' Renji roared ''Howl! Zabimaru!''.

Before the segmented blade could go anywhere Grimmjow appeared before them with a wide grin, grabbing the edge of the blade and yanking it towards him and by extension, Renji. When he got close enough he head-butted the pineapple with enough force to send him crashing to the street below.

''Bala!'' Two separate cries called as Matsumoto, Yumichika and Ikkaku were forced to dodge the red bullets, before Kaminari and Mizu landed in front of them with smug grins, Tesla silently appearing beside them.

Nnoitra appeared before Byakuya and swung, clashing blades with the captain who visibly struggled against the massive weapon. Toshiro made to assist him when Tier appeared in a buzz and forced him to engage her, leaving none of them available to help Rukia and Inoue.

And so the invasion began.

* * *

''Bastard!'' Renji growled as he got up from the small crater, glaring in rage at the smug Sexta Espada.

''Calm down pineapple, just because you don't get laid doesn't mean ya need to take out that rage on me'' He burst out laughing at his own joke, holding his sides for emphasis while Renji growled again, when a voice came through his earpiece.

 _''Lieutenant Abarai, Gentei Kaijo has been granted, reinforcements will arrive momentarily!''._

He gave a grunt of appreciation as he smirked at the Sexta, pulling his Shihakusho back slightly so the seal was visible before bellowing ''Gentei Kaijo!''.

Grimmjow barely batted an eye as his red Reiatsu glowed ferociously around him, even as he followed up with ''Bankai!''.

Grimmjow, again, barely batted an eye at the large snake made from bone, instead scowling at his bad luck that Kurosaki hadn't appeared yet.

''Oi pineapple!'' He barked ''Is Kurosaki anywhere around here?''.

''He'll be here shortly'' Renji said as he swung, sending the baboon snake at the Arrancar, who just made a 'Tch' sound before firing a Bala at the creature, enough to knock it to the side and send it sailing past him. What he didn't expect was it to coil around again and attempt to bite him/impale him with spikes. With a deeper scowl he jumped over it and narrowed his eyes at the now-smug Lieutenant.

''Grimmjow!'' A familiar voice roared and he reared his head up, smirking widely at seeing not only Ichigo standing in a Senkaimon, but also Zaraki, Soi Fon, Kyoraku and Ukitake.

''Yo!'' He grinned, deftly side stepping a sneak attack from Soi Fon ''Heh, Bitch''.

''Crush, Gegetsuburi!'' A fat man suddenly cried, wearing the lieutenants badge of the second division. He swung his large morning star flail at the Sexta, who scowled and _punched through_ the Zanpakuto, unknowingly repeating a process from the Sokyoku hill. He jumped back to avoid the large baboon snake and barely avoided a roundhouse kick from Soi Fon, attempting to grab her ankle but missing by inches.

Ichigo went in the direction of Rukia and Inoue, Kyoraku and Ukitake took over for Toshiro, who went to help fight Kaminari and Mizu. Zaraki fought against Nnoitra while Byakuya tried not to hit the berserker with his Shikai.

''Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi'' Soi Fon said as her Zanpakuto formed into a stinger-based gauntlet ''Why have you attack the living world, Arrancar?''.

Grimmjow scoffed as he drew his sword ''Orders are to capture Orihime Inoue''.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes ''I see''.

Grimmjow took off in a burst of Sonido, appearing behind the petite captain and attempting to slash her back open, only for her to pivot out of the way and successfully land a precise kick to the side of his head, sending him tumbling for only a moment before he regained his stance, glaring at his three opponents.

''State your name, Arrancar'' Soi Fon commanded.

''Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez'' He grinned ''Sexta Espada''.

''Soi Fon, captain of the second division'' Soi Fon smirked as she appeared before the blue haired man, knee going for his stomach. He dodged it and lashed out with a kick which she dodged, followed by her grabbing his ankle in an attempt to gain an advantage. She was fairly surprised when he twisted his body and smashed his elbow into her forehead, making her unconsciously lose her grip and giving him an opening he needed. He cleaved a long slash from waist to hip and was about to follow up, if not for the snake ramming into him.

It opened its jaws making a red ball form, but before the unnamed technique could fire Grimmjow stabbed his sword in it, making it pulse dangerously before exploding wildly. Grimmjow burst out of the smoke cloud only mildly burned, while Renji's Bankai was busy reassembling itself.

 _''Grimmjow, time is running short, finish up your fight''_ Oshiro spoke through the hidden communicator.

''Tch, bastards.'' Grimmjow growled as he held out his blade in front of him, his Reiatsu rising rapidly ''Grind! Pantera!''.

* * *

''Give it up woman'' Ulquiorra stated as he landed in front of Inoue and Rukia, Rin landing behind him shyly.

''Please?'' Rin added ''We won't hurt you unless necessary...''.

Rukia stood in front of the woman ''Never!''.

''If you do not, then Karakura town will be destroyed'' Ulquiorra stated making both women widen their eyes.

''Maa, Maa'' A relaxed but sharp voice spoke, making all gazes turn to the side where Kisuke and Yoruichi walked onto the street ''If that's the case, then we'll have to intervene''.

Ulquiorra regarded the man for a moment before saying ''It does not matter if you engage us, for we aren't the ones tasked with the destruction of the town''.

Kisuke lifted his hat and sharp grey eyes stared into bright emerald before Ulquiorra spoke ''This is your last chance, Orihime Inoue, come with us... or this town and its human inhabitants will die because of you''.

''Don't listen to them Orihime!'' Rukia shouted as she glanced back at the busty teen, slightly worried when she saw she was paler than normal and trembling.

''Choose woman'' Ulquiorra stated, impatience seeping into his tone.

''I-''.

''GETSUGA TENSHOU!''.

The abrupt cry took everyone off guard as Ichigo had appeared behind the Arrancar, Bankai already activated as the black and red Getsuga Tenshou shot out, aiming for Ulquiorra. Rin appeared before her comrade and drew her sword in a flash, and in a single swift motion slashed the Getsuga in two halves so they shot passed them. Without missing a beat the gentle girl placed a hand on Ichigo's chest, time seemingly slowing down for everyone as they noticed the glow her hand held.

''Cero'' She whispered and everyone stared in horror as a beam of pure white energy shot through Ichigo's chest, carving a whole straight through his heart and lungs.

''Kurosaki-kun!'' Inoue cried in horror as his body tumbled back from the force of the energy attack.

''That was his fault, he could've hurt us'' Rin said quietly and tilted her head to the side, avoiding a blue arrow ''Quincy-san will be next if you don't choose''.

''I... let me heal Kurosaki-kun first!'' She blurted, but her eyes shone with rare determination.

Ulquiorra turned his head to Rin, who nodded and spoke ''On the condition that you drop your weapons; Urahara-san must drop his cane, Shihouin-san must turn into a cat, Quincy-san must drop his Pentacle, Kuchiki-san must drop her Zanpakuto and Human-san must sit down''.

The effect was instantaneous as they quickly followed through with their orders, Rin and Ulquiorra stepped away from Ichigo's now comatose body and Inoue wasted no time in erecting her healing bubble, leaving a tense silence for almost five minutes before Ulquiorra abruptly stepped in. Ichigo's body now had his lungs and heart repaired as well as bones and muscles, now skin was healing.

''It is time woman, he can be healed through Shinigami methods'' Ulquiorra stated as he and Rin stepped beside the woman, who reluctantly dismissed her healing bubble. Ulquiorra opened a Garganta with a tap of his finger and led Orihime into the portal, Rin guarding them. Once they were inside the portal it shrunk to a small rectangular window, preventing anyone coming inside.

''Goodbye for now, Shinigami'' Ulquiorra said before the Garganta shut, immediately followed by one opening in the skies above, releasing Negacion down upon all the Arrancars as they floated up into the sky, mocking the Shinigami below.

''Damn you, Aizen'' Kisuke growled lowly to himself.

* * *

When the Garganta reopened in Las Noches, myself, Rin and Inoue came out, our feet landing on the cool ground outside the throne room

''Aizen-sama is waiting for us'' I droned and both girls nodded so I begin making my way to the throne room, Rin walking beside me as Inoue stared at the ground. The three of us reached the end of the hallway and I push the large doors open, revealing Aizen and Raika sitting in their thrones with the royal guard, Gin and Kaname behind them.

''Welcome back Ulquiorra, Rin'' Aizen smiled amicably ''And welcome to Las Noches, Orihime Inoue''.

''You are dismissed, Ulquiorra and Rin'' Raika pointed out and both of us nodded, walking out of the room. Once the large doors shut with a loud bang Rin spoke quietly, but with a slightly shaky (more-so than normal at least) voice.

''That human... is scary'' She whispered.

I tilt my head at her ''How so?''.

''She healed Kurosaki-san's wounds, regenerating a heart and two lungs after at least ten seconds after I fired my Cero'' She said as we walked ''She might be able to bring back the dead in minutes''.

''It is a powerful ability, but she has the Reiatsu level of an average Shinigami - she cannot even match a lieutenant, therefore meaning even if she could bring back the dead, she could only do it so many times before she passed out from exhaustion'' I replied.

''Still... its scary, especially in the hands of a human'' She said as a Garganta abruptly opened and the combat team stumbled out, others worse than others. Grimmjow only had his battered Hakama pants on and he was slouched, his body full of needle-sized holes and bruises. Nnoitra was somewhat better off, having hundreds if not thousands of cut marks on his skin but not penetrated. Harribel was littered with cuts and bleeding openly, her Resurreccion clearly having been used judging from her Reiatsu.

Mizu and Kaminari were both the best off out of the whole group with only gashes and cuts, whether that be because of their strength or the fact they were only facing lieutenants. Oragon and Oshiro walked out of the portal unscathed but Oragon was smirking victoriously, silently praising apparently.

''Heal them, Rin-san'' Oshiro said and the meek Segunda nodded, holding her hands out and giving off a soft white glow, gradually healing their wounds. In two minutes flat all traces of their wounds were gone, though the fatigue from the short but vicious fighting remained unfortunately.

''I'm going ta bed'' Grimmjow grumbled as he disappeared down the hall in a burst of Sonido, Nnoitra following with his Fraccion to their own rooms.

''Thank you'' Tier said, nodding to Rin who blushed at the praise before the tanned Tereca left in a burst of her own Sonido.

''Thanks Rin-chan~'' Mizu smiled and waved as Oragon silently left, making both Fraccion chase after him loyally.

Once they left she was immediately tackled by Charlotte Explode-o, also resulting in making a crack on the wall from the impact ''Hey Rin-chan~''.

''Ow...'' Rin pouted at her friend ''That was mean Charlotte-chan''.

The purple haired girl merely gave a wide grin before finally noticing me ''Hey Ulquiorra-kun!''.

I gave a nod of greeting before turning on my heel, intent on returning to my room. I only got halfway down the hall before Rin abruptly cried out a 'AH! Charlotte-chan! Give it back!', so I looked over my shoulder to see an... interesting scene. Charlotte had Rin's white shirt in her hands, holding it above her head while Rin tried to reach it with one hand, the other covering her chest as she jumped repeatedly.

Apparently noticing that I had turned around she let out a loud 'Kya!' noise and turned away from me, look over her shoulder at me with something between a glare (Which hardly looked like one) and an embarrassed look. I turned away again and Sonido'd out of the hall, down to my room.

If only to give me the peace to figure out why I felt odd when I looked at Rin, something I hadn't felt before.

* * *

''So~ How's it going with Ulquiorra-kun?'' I grinned at the flushed Rin as we sat down in my room, my Fraccion not here.

''W-What do you mean?'' Rin blushed shyly, playing the innocent card.

''Ne, Rin-chan... you know that I know you like Ulquiorra-kun'' I grinned, making the girl blush darker and hide her face in her hands ''So how far have you gotten with him?''.

''...I haven't done anything'' She said quietly as she looked up at me, her eyes soft ''He's really cool... but he doesn't seem to understand emotions very well...''.

''Well he said time in your company was pleasant! Apparently he's never said that to anyone! That counts for something'' I grinned at her ''Maybe take your shirt off for him? We're hollows by nature, so instinctually-''.

''Rin-chan!'' She whined ''He's not a pervert!''.

I grinned ''You don't know that''.

Rin merely sighed ''It'll take some time, but I am not taking my shirt off unless he asks!''.

I grinned so wide I probably resembled Hayato ''So you'd 'mate' with him if he asked''.

''...yes'' She said, her eyes distant.

''Oh? Don't go dreaming up fantasies about him with me around, after all wait until your in your own room'' I teased.

''RIN-CHAN!''.

Neither of the Halcyon noticed how the Cuatro Espada they were talking about had paused outside the door, he had listened curiously before turning and taking off in a burst of Sonido. The feelings from before were more prominent, clearly now relating to Rin Hiotsume, and how they... changed... when they got near the end of their conversation.

In his head, Murcielago was already making plans for the Segunda and his wielder.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that chapter? It mainly focused more on battles and all that along with a bit of fluff near the end. For those who haven't figured it out yet, the main pairings are Ulquiorra x Rin(OC) and Starrk AND LILYNETTE x Charlotte(OC) - who saw Lilynette coming into this? I considered having an OC pairing with Grimmjow but I didn't want to add too many female Espada and Maria isn't interested.**

 **Gin x Seresuto is a possibly a side-pairing, but if I do decide to make them a pairing it'll be a side one.**

 **That leads me to one question; do you guys wanna see a lemon, if so specify what pairing of the three you wanna see. The next chapter will take anywhere from a few days to weeks so you'll have some time to PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Invasion

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I did say it would be a while between updates, especially since I had a bunch of other stuff going on and I kinda got writers block on this and instead used my writing time to write on my other not uploaded stories, I am writing this AN at 01:32 on the 6th of February, 2016 - at this point the chapter has 7k words. Also TWO - THREE cliff hangers later in this chapter ;)**

 **Note: Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou will now be written as Getsuga Tensho.**

* * *

 _'Italics' = Thoughts_

 _''Italics'' = Zanpakuto Speech_

 ** _''Bold and Italics'' = Inner Hollow Speech_**

 **''Bold'' = Vizard with mask on**

* * *

''Cifer-san?'' Rin's voice said as she entered his room through the balcony.

''What is it?'' He replied as he took a sip from his tea. It had been four days since they captured Orihime Inoue, and Hans was the one guarding her since Harribel had finished Segunda Etapa training. We were awaiting for Ichigo Kurosaki to attack with his ragtag group of friends, and for any further Quincy invasions. Raika-sama had presumed that he would turn his guns to Soul Society, where we would also attack at the same time for maximum destruction.

''Kurosaki-san, Quincy-san and Human-san have attacked'' Rin informed meekly ''Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai have also been dispatched, and are currently in the Menos forest working their way towards us, a quick emergency meeting has been called''.

Setting my teacup down I nodded ''Then lets go''.

* * *

''I shall keep this brief'' Raika said as she entered the room and sat down next to Aizen ''The soul society, for all their arrogance, are not stupid. Ichigo Kurosaki is a valuable asset to them so it is very likely they will send reinforcements, likely captains, to assist in the invasion of Las Noches. However this also lowers their defences, and with Yhwach looming overhead its also plausible he will attack Soul Society today. Regardless of that we will be fighting a war on two fronts; some of you will remain here to defend while others will launch an attack on the Shinigami, pushing them back to the soul society where we will decimate their forces''.

''Those who will be defending are as follows; Diez Espada Yammy, Novena Espada Aaroniero, Septima Espada Zommari, Novena Halcyon Kaka and Septima Halcyon Oragon'' She listed off ''The rest of the Espada and Halcyon will invade the Soul Society, those who cannot find a captain-class opponent will hide their Reiatsu and await until there is an opponent''.

''Prepare yourselves for war, for today is the day Soul Society realises its mistakes, and the day justice will be served from the darkness of our hearts!''.

* * *

''Staaaarrrrkkk-kuuunnn'' Charlotte chimed in as she entered the room, finding Starrk lying on his mountain of pillows with (surprisingly) Lilynette joining him, cuddled into his side like the child she appears as.

''What is it?'' He murmured solemnly.

I puffed my cheeks out ''Why so sad? Sleepy or lazy I understand but sad?''.

''We're going to war with a pretty damn high chance of dying, I have a reason to be sad'' He mumbled, rolling away from me.

I appeared on his side and lay down on the pillows, pouting at him ''You won't die, your the Primera! Plus, you've got me to save your butt''.

He rolled his eyes, for once looking like he wasn't about to fall asleep so I do the only logical thing I could think of, hug him. Due to the obvious height difference and position my arms couldn't fully stretch around his torso, but it did the job of a hug.

''Charlotte?'' He blurted in surprise in a rare moment of losing his composure.

''Stop moping, you and Lily-chan aren't alone'' I mumble into his shirt collar ''If you fall, then I'll pick you up again. If you grow tired, I'll carry you. I won't let you be alone, so that means you can stop moping about dying... because I'd smash anyone who hurt you or Lily-chan...''.

''Charlotte...'' He repeated, abruptly wrapping an arm around me and returning the hug, Lilynette also apparently coming behind me and wordlessly hugging me too.

''We'll all be together, forever'' I smiled, remaining in his warm embrace ''I promise''.

* * *

As all the Assault team gathered in the throne room, Raika opened her eyes ''Just as I predicted, they sent four captains and three lieutenants. The defence team has their orders and you have yours! Move out!''.

Just then a Garganta opened before them and without hesitation all Espada and Halcyon attackers bolted through the open dimensional gate, some grinning madly while others remained stoic. Once all of them entered along with their Fraccion, Raika closed the gate and turned to Aizen.

''Are we really going to go through with this?'' I asked and he nodded, a smile on his face.

''Yes, it will be how I always dreamed it of being''.

I chuckle ''Very well, I myself should go prepare for when Genryusai appears. Good Luck, Sosuke''.

''And to you, Raika''.

* * *

 _''ALERT! ALERT! Hollows have entered the Seireitei! ALERT! Hollows have entered the Seireitei! All squads to battle formations! Hollows appearing via Garganta near the twelfth division and second division! Quincy have also been sighted near the white road gate- ACH!''._

The speaker was cut off as a large blue dome of Reiryoku exploded at the twelfth division, likely a Cero. The Seireitei was in full blown panic, not to mention the fact Garganta had now opened all around the Seireitei and were letting low-level Arrancar and Hollows loose unto the lower ranks, mauling them and sending the squads into chaos.

''They shouldn't have attacked this early'' Yamamoto rumbled before his eyes widened as he sensed an all-too familiar presence ''Yhwach... so the three way war has begun anew''.

''I will notify the invasion force to return'' Chojiro stated hurriedly as he went to contact them.

* * *

''How did Hollows infiltrate the Seireitei?!'' Komamura roared as he swung his Shikai, crushing almost a dozen unsuspecting Hollows.

''Garganta, Captain-san'' A woman spoke, prompting Komamura to turn around to see a tanned woman holding a large black hammer.

''Are you an Espada, Hollow?'' The large man barked.

''Halcyon'' She corrected, abruptly dodging to the left to avoid an arrow from a dark-haired busty Quincy, Bambietta Basterbine.

''Tch, I get ditched and now I'm left with a bitch with a hammer and a wolf, fabulous'' The Quincy mocked the two opponents ''I didn't know the Arrancar were invading today either, must be the Shinigami's rainy day''.

''Raika-sama knew you would attack when their forces were divided'' The unnamed Halcyon replied ''We are attacking because you are, thus allowing us to deal with two threats at once''.

Apparently having enough, Komamura roared ''Tenken!''.

Both dark haired women jumped out of the way of the large blade with ease, Bambietta fired off a string of arrows while Maria sent a volley of Bala as retaliation. Both sets of attacks were dodged and Bambietta barely avoided the hammer that swung her way, forcing her to use Hirenkyaku to put some distance between them. Komamura reappeared and the trio formed a triangle.

Then without fanfare the trio took off, weapons raised.

* * *

''We meet again, Captain Bitch'' Grimmjow grinned as he found Soi Fon, who glared at him.

''Arrancar'' She hissed, drawing her blade.

''What? Forget my name already?'' He retorted with a cocky smirk only to dodge a moment later, avoiding losing his head to a Quincy Arrow, courtesy of Meninas as she tried to land a sneaky axe kick on Soi Fon, who promptly dodged.

Not a second was wasted before they charged.

* * *

''Maa, is there no way we can avoid a fight?'' Kyoraku smiled, grey eyes sharp.

''I'm sorry, but I have my orders'' Starrk replied lazily as Charlotte hid in the shadows, ready to intervene if he was about to die.

''I see'' Kyoraku said as he drew his blades ''What rank are you, Espada-san?''.

''Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk'' Starrk said as he drew his sword, Lilynette disappearing using Sonido.

''Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Squad 8'' Kyoraku smiled before he disappeared in a burst of Shunpo.

Starrk merely lifted his blade over his shoulder, blocking both blades with ease as the fight began.

''Don't forget about us!'' Bazz B proclaimed as he, along with Cang Du, entered the battlefield with Reishi Swords at the ready.

* * *

''Hyorinmaru!'' Toshiro barked as he sent a large ice dragon at the Tereca Espada.

She dodged it with ease ''You have improved _slightly_ since our last meeting''.

''Why are you here, Arrancar?'' He barked, prompting her to sigh.

''I'm following orders, what does it look like?''.

''I see'' Toshiro narrowed his eye, only to sense something on his peripherals allowing him to dodge an abrupt blast of fire.

''Damn, thought I got you there'' Bazz B mocked as he appeared in a burst of Hirenkyaku.

''Of course you did, fuck-face'' Liltotto retorted as she appeared beside him.

Both Espada and Captain narrowed their eyes and muttered ''Quincy...''.

* * *

''Why are you here, Arrancar-san?'' Ukitake asked politely as he looked at the Arrancar before him.

''Orders'' The stoic Arrancar said, emerald eyes blank ''I am Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuatro Espada''.

''Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th division'' The man smiled amicably as he drew his swords, abruptly becoming serious.

They clashed without a moments hesitation.

* * *

''Getsuga Tenshou!'' Ichigo roared as he used his signature attack to cleave through the walls of Las Noches and infiltrate the large building, well 'infiltrate' wasn't the best word, probably more accurate was breaking into.

''That was excessive'' Byakuya commented as he, along with the rest of the assault team, stood behind the orange head.

''I don't care'' I scowled back and Shunpo'ed over the rubble, my companions following, with Renji bringing Chad with Shunpo. They had entered a strange desert area with an artificial sun above us, making it an almost blinding transition from the endless night outside.

''Greetings, Shinigami'' A deep voice announced, one that made me grit me teeth in an instant.

''Kaka Juka'' I growled, making the man incline his head at me, a disturbing grin crossing his face.

''It is insulting that you have infiltrated Las Noches, for _we_ remaining Espada and Halcyon have been charged with defending it while the others were gone'' You could hear the smug smirk in his voice.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes ''What do you mean? Where have your comrades have gone?''.

''Soul Society'' He grinned wider, making all eyes widen ''Yes, my comrades are busy destroying Soul Society for the initial invasion, while the Wandenreich are also attacking too''.

''Bastard!'' Renji barked angrily.

''I think you'll find that all Garganta and communications are currently blocked, meaning you will be unable to leave Hueco Mundo until the invasion is complete, or unless myself of my fellow Halcyon permit you to'' He said as several other people appeared behind him ''Choose your opponents, but remember your orders''.

''Tch, don't order me around - I'm two ranks higher than you and stronger'' Oragon scoffed at the man, uncaringly Sonido'ing away from the group, Zaraki immediately on his heels gleefully. To everyone's surprise Unohana followed, her lieutenant hesitantly following her mother figure.

''I am Zommari Rureaux, Septima Espada'' The dark skinned man bowed, his eyes locking onto Byakuya's. Without a word both disappeared in a mix of Sonido and Shunpo.

''Come with me, Kuchiki'' The masked man said before vanishing in Sonido, Rukia hesitated for a moment before following.

''Tch, so I'm left with the clown, a robot bitch, a pineapple, a pesky human and four eyes?'' Yammy said in irritation.

''Of course not, I'll take the Quincy, Human and lieutenant'' Mizu said as she appeared before them.

''And I'll go grab the prisoner'' Kaminari added as she landed beside her fellow Fraccion.

''Tch, whatever'' Yammy spat, glaring at the creepy captain and his stoic lieutenant before all three vanished.

''Come, humans, lieutenant'' Mizu taunted as she disappeared, Ishida taking Chad and both disappearing in Hirenkyaku and Renji leaving in Shunpo, leaving me with Kaka Juka.

I broke the silence immediately ''Bankai''.

* * *

''So its true? Your the strongest eh?'' Zaraki grinned as he clashed blades with the Septima, who held his ground easily under the weight of his opponent.

''Yep, out of our group at least - against the higher Halcyon I'm an ant in comparison'' He said truthfully with a grin ''But that doesn't mean I'll go down easily!''.

He lashed out with a vicious kick which I side-stepped, breaking the deadlock and swinging in a wide arc, nicking his cheek before he backed up a few steps.

''Eh? You can cut me?'' He said as his grin grew ''Good! Make this interesting, Shinigami!''.

I laughed maniacally and clashed with him again, creating shockwaves from our collision. I push my weight to one side and unbalance him, breaking off from the clash and swinging again, metal clashing against metal ringing throughout the building. Without any warning to him I tore off my eyepatch, making him stumble slightly and forcing him to be more defensive against my attacks.

''HAHAHAHHAHA! This is fun!'' I roared in excitement, even as he managed to land a long gash along my torso.

''I know!'' His opponent replied equally gleefully, stepping back and lashing out with a series of rapid jabs, which were mostly ignored or blocked. I swung mid-jab and landed a long gash down his torso, making the man wince slightly. Abruptly I caught a flash of black out of the corner of my eye and was slightly surprised when Unohana appeared behind the Halcyon, immediately landing a long gash down his back.

''The hell?! This is my fight!'' I bark at her irritably.

''He is a strong opponent, you can enjoy your fighting another day'' She retorted calmly but her voice like steel.

''Tch, fine'' I grunted, clashing with my opponent again, who was now at an obvious disadvantage from fighting two opponents with that back wound.

''Bastards'' The Halcyon grumbled angrily as he swung, both hands on his Zanpakuto ''Quemar!''. (Tran: Scorch).

His Zanpakuto glowed orange before an arc of flames shot at me, forcing me to backtrack and raise my Zanpakuto to lessen the damage, though I grunted and winced when the searing flames burnt a line across my chest, sizzling the flesh. Unohana appeared before him and muttered a 'Sokatsui' before the man himself was engulfed in blue flames, irony.

Unohana appeared beside me, her eyes narrowed and muttering an incantation of some kind, not that I really cared. The smoke cleared revealing a slightly burnt and very irate Oragon, the left side of his uniform had been burnt off and his skin lightly charred, apparently his Hierro was actually pretty shit.

''Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro'' Byakuya suddenly announced as the six bars of light slammed into Oragon, trapping him. The annoying noble appeared beside us, slightly cut up and with a bleeding arm, which was gradually being healed by Unohana's lieutenant, who was also healing me (how did I not notice that?).

''...cleanly when fired! Hado #91: Senju Koten Taiho!'' Unohana called and eight bright pink spears of light shot at the Halcyon, who was desperately trying to break out only for him to be consumed in the following explosion of Kido.

''Did you defeat your own opponent, Captain Kuchiki?'' Unohana asked, not in the slightest tired it seemed.

''Hai, however before I killed him he attempted to use some kind of technique, saying 'Resurreccion; Segunda-' before I killed him and prevented him from using it''.

Before any of us could respond, the Halcyon did ''Eh? So Zommari never got to use it? A shame, it'd be interesting to see his second release''.

''Second release?'' Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

Unohana cursed under her breath ''How could I be so forgetful? I had forgotten to mention that all of the former Espada, now Halcyon, possessed a second release... if this generation of Espada now possess second releases, we could be in trouble''.

The smoke cleared as Oragon swiped his sword. He was badly burnt all over and his torso was completely bare now, his Hakama barely staying on his hips. With a low growled he raised his hand, creating a flame-like Cero.

''Scatter, Senbonzakura'' Byakuya announced as Isane backed off.

''Hado #31: Shakkaho!'' Unohana called as she shot multiple Shakkaho at once, flying towards the man.

''Cero'' The flame-based man uttered and with a low thrum, sent the beam of energy at us. It impacted with Senbonzakura and the Shakkaho, detonating it prematurely and forcing us to back off lest we needlessly get caught in the blast zone. The second it fizzled out I charged in with a grin, like before the Halcyon cleared it with a swipe of his sword only to widen his eyes at my approach. He barely raised his blade in time to block mine, even then he was sent skidding back from a strong slash against his blade.

The swarm of pink petals crashed down on Oragon, engulfing him and cutting him brutally before he burst out of the storm even more annoyed than before. Unohana appeared behind him and with a swift and precise slash, damaged his spine. The man let out a half pained, half angry guttural roar as he spun and ruthlessly fought, more like a caged animal on the verge of death.

I blocked a particularly strong slash and allowed Unohana to slash at his back again, backing off in time not to get caught in Senbonzakura. I grunted as he appeared behind me in Sonido and slashed at my back but I spun in time to block a second strike, decades of combat reflexes saving me from numerous Sonido attacks.

Byakuya appeared behind the angry Arrancar and pierced his ribs with his blade, Unohana following by piercing his stomach and I finished by penetrating his chest, directly through his heart. With no mercy we slashed our blades out, cutting large chunks of flesh out with it.

''...bastards...'' He muttered as he collapsed onto the ground, never managing to release his Resurreccion.

''Tch'' I muttered, shouldering my blade.

''Lets go help the others, then return to Soul Society'' Unohana asked/ordered as we turned and left.

* * *

Well that was the intention, if not for a familiar voice growling ''Rise from the ashes...''.

With wide eyes we turned back to the downed form of Oragon Nimizemi, who was glowing a fiery orange and kicking up a dust storm ''Fenix!''. (Tran: Phoenix).

''The hell?'' I bark as the man was engulfed in a pillar of energy, cracking the ground and ceiling from the sheer force of his Resurreccion ''We killed him, right?''.

''He should have died'' Unohana commented with a deep frown ''Even if he survived, he wouldn't have the strength to release his Zanpakuto...''.

The pillar of energy subsided, revealing the now fully healed Oragon. Oranges flames covered him from the waist down, while he wore a strange sort of flaming helmet on his head, with a long flaming beak above his eyes like a misallocated bird beak. His chest was bare save the large flaming wings attached to his back. Not only that but his Reiatsu was stronger than before, and all his wounds were healed.

''I am immortal, like the great Phoenix of old!'' He yelled in arrogant glee ''You can never defeat me, for I will never fall to a Shinigami's blade!''.

A large longsword of flames appeared in his hands, which he swung while yelling ''Quemar!''.

His sword created a large, wide arc of flames that flew at us like a bullet, which could only be summed up in one word;

''Shit''.

* * *

''For a Quincy, you're even more pitiful than the Wandenreich'' Mizu said condescendingly as she slowly walked towards the panting Ishida, Chad getting up from the ground beside them. Both had dozens of cuts and gashes all over their bodies while she had only a few nicks where they got lucky, and she didn't even have to release her Resurreccion.

''Shut... up'' Ishida growled at me.

''I'm not even an Espada, just to add salt to your wounds'' I mocked as I Sonido in front of the large man, ramming my fist into his jaw and sending him in an arc backwards. I turned to the Quincy and batted away the pitiful attempt at shooting me, responding by firing a single Bala at him which knocked the wind out of him and sent him tumbling back.

''Pathetic'' I hissed as I approached him, blade raised to strike.

However a sudden cry screamed behind me ''Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!''.

Taken aback by the sudden attack I barely managed to raise my Reiatsu to block most of the damage, but the ice clawed at my iron skin in a mildly painful manner, making me hiss at the feeling. I gathered my Reiatsu and pulsed it outwards, dispelling the snow cloud to see that the pineapple and Kuchiki girl had come to their friends aid, as did the fourth divisions lieutenant.

''Stupid Shinigami'' I growled at them as I flared my Reiatsu angrily ''No wonder your all so _FUCKING WEAK!_ You can't fight your own battles so you gang up on your opponents!''.

''We take strength in our comrades-'' The Kuchiki started, only for me to interrupt her with anger pulsing in my veins .

''EXACTLY! You bastards always rant and rave about how we hollows have no honour, yet you do!? We're labelled as the bad guys, yet you _massacred_ the Quincy! You are the reason Yhwach went to war with soul society in the first place! Central 46 is the reason you went to war with Raika-sama! We are killed like dogs because of what your superiors say, yet you do as you please while boasting how you protect the balance! YOU'RE BIGGER MONSTERS THAN WE ARE!''.

Not even registering their shocked expressions, I held my blade out in front of me in a reverse grip ''Surge! Serpiente!''. (Tran: Serpent).

* * *

Mizu exploded into a twister of water, kicking up a mighty gust and forcing them to raise their own Reiatsu to shield themselves and prevent them from being blown away.

''Crazy bitch'' Ishida muttered as they readied their weapons, shit just got serious.

The twister of water surged before caving in on itself, being absorbed into its core before splitting in half like an egg, revealing Mizu in her new form. Her lower half from the waist down was now a blue scaled snake body, ending in a fin-like tail. Her torso was barely covered by a scale-like bikini top. Her hair was now done in a single, long braid down her back and her mask fragment had transformed into a wavy circlet on her forehead.

Wordlessly she formed a javelin of water-like energy in her right hand, shouldering it. It took all of three seconds to realise what she planned to do with it, so we all split up and charged at her. She snarled and threw the javelin towards Rukia and Renji, forcing the two to split up again. The javelin exploded into a literal ocean of water, bringing them under the tide of water and nearly drowning them before the water finally subsided into the sand.

Chad and Ishida appeared behind her, one firing arrows while the other threw an El Directo at her back. Unexpectedly the tail-half of her body flicked up and batted at the attack, exploding it but barely burning her scales. The arrows were also mostly ignored, since they didn't even penetrate the serpents Hierro at this point. She abruptly moved, lightning quick across the sand like a viper. She cleared the last of the distance with Sonido and pointed her palms at the two humans.

''Burbuja'' She utter darkly as water appeared below the duo, engulfing them in a bubble of water. (Tran: Bubble).

For a moment confusion was on their faces, but their eyes widened when they realised they couldn't move in the water. They struggled but their centre of mass made them stay in the centre of it, slowly drowning them. The rest of the Shinigami understood what was happened and attempted to attack the water serpent, only for her to bat away their attacks and lash out if they tried to free their comrades.

''Oragon-sama taught me this trick, I'll be glad to show you its combined effect with my skills'' She hissed gleefully, ramming both her fists into the spheres of water and unexpectedly calling ''Quemar!''.

The effect was instantaneous, the water began bubbling and hissing even after she removed her hands. The pain reached her captives a moment later as they opened their mouths in a silent scream, boiling water filling their lungs and burning them internally.

''Sado/Ishida!'' The group cried as they bolted in an attempt to free them.

Rukia was the first ''Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!''.

The ice melted before it could begin to freeze.

''Bankai!'' Renji bellowed and without a moments delay shot it towards the bubble in an attempt to free the duo, only to the Bankai to be redirected by Mizu who was wearing a smug smirk. The water abruptly ceased, vaporising into thin air. The aqua serpent slithered away from the group as they rushed to their friends aid, desperately trying to help them. Isane tried healing Kido for almost a solid minute, before hanging her head and retracting her hands, much to their friends confused dread.

''They're dead, they died before the water had disappeared'' She muttered quietly as unshed tears pooled in her eyes. She never knew the two humans well, but she had failed in healing them, of actually being useful.

Rukia's breath hitched as tears also began pooling in her eyes ''No...''.

Renji however didn't give in, his sadness and despair turned into white-hot fury as he Shunpo'ed closer to the released Arrancar, energy building up in his snake-based Bankai as he swung, sending it twirling and clanking.

''Hikotsu Taiho!'' He bellowed angrily as the woman continued to smirk smugly, even as the red blast shot at her.

A low buzz was the only warning he got before he felt searing hot water lash across his back, as sharp as a Zanpakuto. He could only gasp out blood as he fell, the wound deep enough to see the bone of his spine and ribs.

''RENJI!'' Rukia cried out as she Shunpo'ed over to him with Isane at her heels, only for them to barely avoid a Bala.

''Don't forget I'm here'' She smirked as she formed another water javelin, only for a different but familiar voice to cry;

''Nake, Benihime!''.

Urahara struck the surprised serpent with a wall of red energy, succeeding in burning through her Hierro and armoured scales making her hiss-come-cry in pain. He appeared before the remaining Shinigami with Tessai appearing beside him, already starting on a healing Kido for Renji.

''Urahara!'' Rukia cried in thankful surprise.

''Hi Kuchiki-san, I thought you guys might need some help, so I brought some friends'' He grinned at them as the Kuchiki barely caught sight of Yoruichi attacking Oragon.

''Bastard'' Mizu hissed as she slithered at him like a bullet, only for the man to disappeared and reappear above the snake woman. With assassin-like coldness he impaled his blade through her shoulder, popping it out just above her chest. He bounced back just in time to avoid a surge of water, using her toned back as a springboard.

''Nake, Benihime!'' He called as he did so, sending a wave of crimson energy at her exposed back, once again piercing her Hierro and worsening her shoulder wound, which (unbeknownst to anyone besides Urahara) damaged her shoulder ligaments.

''Stand still, Shinigami!'' She howled in rage, all sense of composure gone.

''Shinigami?'' Urahara muttered in a steel tone from beside her, instinctively making her lash out only for him to duck and lash out himself, cleanly severing her left arm ''I'm no Shinigami, I'm just your run-of-the-hill shopkeeper''.

He spun and with practiced ease repeated ''Nake, Benihime''.

The crimson waves, from nearly point-blank range, tore through her Hierro and almost cut her halfway through her body, but still damaged several internal organs that her meagre regeneration would never be able to heal. She howled in anger as she summon a literal tidal wave of water, sending it at him. He wordlessly raised his blood mist shield and negated most of it, to which he renewed his assault with assassin-like precision.

Only a minute later did he decide to finish his game, Benihime's bloodlust having been sated for now. He Shunpo'ed above her and swung ''Shibari, Benihime''.

A black-and-crimson net fell over the snake woman, trapping her and largely preventing her movement. Without missing a beat he impaled his blade onto the edge of the large net, staring the Fraccion straight in the eyes.

''Goodbye, Arrancar'' He murmured as he glowed slightly ''Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi''.

''Bastard!'' Mizu screamed even as the orbs of Reiryoku built up towards her, moments later resulting in a truly tremendous explosion of power, arcing high into the fake sky and ensuring the death of the powerful Fraccion.

''Tessai heal them, I'll go help out Mayuri-kun with-'' He was interrupted as he caught sight of said man walking with his lieutenant pushing a cart, with the corpse of the Diez Espada on it along with his Zanpakuto ''Never mind, I'll go help out Unohana-san and the others with the Halcyon''.

* * *

''Hado #33: Sokatsui!'' Unohana cried as she fired another shot of blue fire towards the blazing man, only for him to flick his wrist and send an equally powerful ember and meet the attack, causing both to explode. A swarm of cherry blossom petals mashed down on the man, only for them to be incinerated in a flap of his wings. Kenpachi was and struck him, only for a blade of fire to block his swing and a flaming Bala to hit his chest, sending the juggernaut tumbling back a dozen feet.

''Shunko!'' Yoruichi cried as she appeared in a crouch below the man, her fist racing up and struck his chin, followed by several fists to his chest. It sent him skidding back slightly, but otherwise unharmed sans a few light bruises.

''Bitch'' He growled as he moved to pierce her from behind with his blade, only for a wall of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to block his attempt. He turned around just in time to block a swing from Unohana and Kenpachi, both succeeding in making him tremble slightly under their combined strength, to which he growled ''Quemar''.

Both captains immediately dodged, though Kenpachi being the slower of the two took burns to his chest, joining almost a dozen others.

''Nake, Benihime!'' Urahara called as he entered the battlefield, sending a wave of red energy at his back.

''Asshat'' Oragon growled, batting his wings and sending a dozen embers, weakening the wall of energy enough to prevent it piercing his Hierro. He disappeared and reappeared behind Urahara, fully intent on slashing the bastard in half. He succeeded - surprisingly - only for the body to pop like a balloon, leaving everyone baffled.

''Ah I see that you've forced me to use my Portable Gigai, eh?'' Urahara said cheerfully, but his voice was like steel ''Lets continue, Halcyon-san?''.

''Its Oragon, Oragon Nimizemi'' Oragon grinned ''Septima Halcyon''.

''Nice to meet you'' Urahara chimed in from above his, swinging his sword ''Shibari, Benihime!''.

''Quemar!'' He yelled back, sending a wave of fire up at the net, burning it into oblivion ''HAHA! Don't you see? A being as godly as me cannot be killed!''.

''Shunko!'' Yoruichi cried as she struck him in the stomach, following up with dozens of punches and kicks in rapid succession. Oragon coughed up a little blood by the end of the onslaught, but otherwise retained no wounds much to Yoruichi's disbelief.

''Pathetic'' He growled and made to slice her in half, only for a wall of petals to intercept him, gradually burning to ash but slowly long enough for the goddess off flash to escape. Kenpachi came from the front and blocked the Septima's fire blade, while Unohana began chanting a Kido. Byakuya brought down a storm of petals from both sides while Urahara repeated his earlier attack, sending the net down on the man.

Unable to escape without taking considerable damage, he ended up getting trapped in the net and a thousand tiny gashes on his sides. He pushed back Kenpachi, who also willing did so with a serious look on his face. Urahara stabbed his blade into the ground where the net ended and pushed Reiatsu into it ''Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi''.

As the balls of fire raced towards the Arrancar, Unohana cried out ''...scatter brightly and cleanly when fired! Hado 91: Senju Koten Taiho!''.

The bright spears of energy raced at an equal speed as the flaming orbs, and the two attacks struck at the same time to create a pillar of truly magnificent power. It roared and cracked the ceiling above as the Shinigami were forced to backtrack to avoid the slew of flames. Just as quickly as it came it a shockwave from Ichigo's fight blew away the smoke, revealing the charred and barely conscious Oragon.

''Shit...'' He spat as he tried to get up, only for Unohana to mercilessly appear before him and spear him through the heart, bisecting his torso as she did so. The light left his eyes as the grip on his sword went slack, and all captains released a sigh of relief; it spoke volumes that the Septima required five captain-class fighters to defeat, although granted Byakuya was the only one to release his Bankai.

However their peace was not to last, as Oragon spoke once more, shocking the captains with his words ''Rise from... the ashes... Fenix!''.

In a pillar of Reiatsu, the accursed Septima raised to his feet once more as he was fully healed of his injuries, not only that but his Reiatsu was heavier and more potent, much stronger than the initial encounter.

''HAHAHAHAHAHA!'' He bellowed in maddened glee ''CAN YOU NOT SEE IT SHINIGAMI?! I AM A GOD! I CANNOT BE KILLED! CUT MY HEAD OFF, REMOVE MY HEART, BREAK MY ZANPAKUTO, I WILL NEVER DIE, FOR A PHOENIX WILL NEVER DIE, IT WILL ALWAYS BE REBORN FROM ITS ASHES, AND EVICT DEATH ON THOSE WHO FELLED IT!''.

He turned to them, his eyes showing true madness, unlike the arrogance that was there previously. An insane grin spread across his face as he summoned a katana of pure fire, only the fire was a few shades darker.

''PREPARE YOURSELF SHINIGAMI, FOR YOUR DEATH!''.

* * *

''I have been able to hear most of your wounds, however we should go rescue Miss Inoue while the others are busy'' Tessai informed hastily as Isane, Rukia and Renji nodded, grimacing when they spotted the dead bodies of Sado and Ishida.

However Tessai barely dodged a sudden Bala, drawing all eyes above where a pissed off Kaminari stood, glaring at them with Orihime in her grip, said grip around the gasping teens neck.

''Inoue!'' Everyone save Tessai cried in worry, said man just narrowing his eyes.

''You fuckers killed Mizu, that bitch was my comrade you asshats'' She growled at them, evidently not happy with her fellow Fraccion's death, as worded by her.

Kaminari lowered herself to ground level, standing on a Reishi platform. Without warning she threw Orihime, the teen crashing into a large red pillar, the girl gasping for both air and in pain as she fell to the ground. Judging from the fact she was still conscious and not screaming, she didn't break anything.

''Bastard!'' Renji growled at the cold-faced woman, lashing out and roaring ''Roar! Zabimaru!''.

In an almost uncaring manner she back-handed the Shikai, redirecting it from her. She was surprised however when it moved on its own, curling around her. Rukia was above the woman instantly, firing a Rikujokoro the moment she got out of Renji's Shikai. With a growl of annoyance she tried to escape, only for a gruff yell of;

''Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!'' Tessai called and two sets of glowing yellow chains wrapped around the already trapped and angry woman, however the man wasn't done.

''Bakudo 79: Kuyo Shibari!'' He intoned, making purple and black spheres of energy form around her, the last one forming on her chest, all of them acting like black holes.

The large man began muttering, a jumble of words that neither Rukia or Isane understood. They recalled certain phrases, but they were mixed up. As he neared completion their eyes widened upon realising what he was intending, and both felt a sense of respect for his power.

''Hado 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!'' He called, immediately following with ''Hado 91: Senju Koten Taiho!''.

In an impressive display of raw Kido power, the fired both attacks in succession and they roared as they neared the still trapped and now fearful Kaminari. In a last-ditch attempt she opened her maw, a bright yellow Cero charging in her mouth. She fired it and succeeded in weakening the double Hado attack, but only slightly. The explosion was nothing short of massive, creating a dome of pink and yellow energy.

They waited with baited breath, holding onto hope that it had truly killed her. This hope was scattered when the smoke cleared, revealing a living but _severely_ injured Kaminari. Her entire uniform was charred, leaving barely enough to cover her modesty. Her skin itself had become a bright red and black around the rims of the burns, flaking off as her chest heaved in breaths. Her entire right arm was missing, the burns having cauterized the shoulder wound.

''Bastards!...'' She heaved, stumbling slightly as she raised her Zanpakuto skyward, making them tense in realisation of what she planned to do - none of them could prevent it from happening.

''Cry from the Heavens... Sanda Tori!''. (Tran: Thunder Bird).

''Not again...'' Isane whimpered slightly, fearing a similar outcome as to before. The bright haired woman was engulfed in a lightning bolt of Reishi, kicking up sand as it disappeared as quickly as it came. The Fraccion now looked akin to a bird, with bright yellow feathers forming wings on her arms, joining onto her hips and covering her whole torso. A large beak had formed on her face and the mask covered her eyes as well, leaving a pair of golden ones to glare at them. Her legs had also become more bird-like, with talons too and a feathery tail.

''You damn Shinigami never learn'' She growled quietly as she was suddenly above them, flapping her wings and sending lightning-fast feathers at them. The four of them barely evaded, but they countered quickly.

''Hado 33: Sokatsui!'' Tessai, Rukia and Isane all said at once, sending three shots of blue fire at the flying Arrancar. Tessai and Isane missed, but Rukia hit her right in the chest. It was a grazing wound, but it bled slightly.

''Bankai!'' Renji called out once more, summoning his Bankai for the second time today. He sent the large snake up to the bird woman, if nothing else but to distract her.

Said woman easily evaded the snake, sending bolts of feathery lightning at the snake with a cocky huff. She was taken aback when a familiar and damming Rikujokoro hit her, paralyzing her on the spot. Isane suddenly appeared above her, surprising everyone when she slashed down with her Zanpakuto, which was already in Shikai.

Suddenly Kaminari screamed, plummeting to the ground as ice slowly formed over her bag. She gasped in pain as she flapped her wings desperately, which only led to failure. After a few moments of panicking she flared her Reiatsu, slowly destroying the ice on her back and the ice _inside her_.

However Kaminari was now dangerously vulnerable, which her opponents abused.

''Hado 63: Raikoho!'' Isane cried, pushing herself on the offensive. She would not let another fall to the Septima's Fraccion!

''Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!'' Rukia yelled, sending the large double-shot of Sokatsui at her enemy.

''Hikotsu Taiho!'' Renji roared after both girls fired their Kido, sending the blast of red energy down at the woman before curling the snake back around her defensively.

''Bakudo 75: Gochu Tekkan!'' Tessai called for extra measure, crashing the five pillars down on the limp for of Kaminari, followed by ''Bakudo 99: Kin!''.

The black cloth fell around her, the stone slabs falling a moment later to fully press her down. Everyone panted exhaustedly, mainly Tessai from performing such high-level Kido in such a quick succession. After thirty seconds of nothing they felt a twitch in Reiatsu from the suppressing mats.

Rukia narrowed her eyes ''Keep her sealed Tessai, I'll finish this''.

Tessai frowned ''Are you sure Miss Kuchiki? It would be wrong to place such a burden on you''.

''What burden?'' She said coldly, though it was not directed at the Kido master ''She hurt Inoue and her fellow Fraccion killed Sado-san and Ishida-san, its personal''.

Tessai hesitated for only a moment before nodding, allowing her to walk to the trapped woman. Renji grimaced, he knew the effect Kaien's death had on her and while Kaminari was their enemy, could she kill a defenceless person?

Rukia stopped above the struggling and bound form of Kaminari, her body hidden under the black cloth. She raised her blade with both hands, aiming roughly where her head was.

She struck.

The cloth tore.

Blood spilled

A head rolled.

A cry of pain.

A body fell.

* * *

''Maa, Maa, Starrk-san'' Kyoraku smiled amicably as he blocked his opponents blade ''Shouldn't we get serious? Quincy-kun one and two are getting impatient''.

''DON'T IGNORE US!'' Bazz B yelled as he pointed his fingers at them ''Burner Finger 1!''.

Both men dodged easily, sliding past their arrows as Starrk replied ''Lets get rid of them first, you go Shikai and I got Resurreccion?''.

''Sure!'' Kyoraku smiled at the temporary alliance. Wordlessly he entered Shikai and Starrk called upon his Fraccion, surprising everyone as he absorbed her, glowed and roared out 'Kick about, Los Lobos!' before exploding into a flame-like Reiatsu, dismissing it after ten seconds or so. Not giving any of them time to examine him, he took off at Bazz B, landing right behind him with a gun at his head.

''Click'' He said and pulled the trigger, sending a Cero from his guns. Bazz B barely dodged, but was completely unable to dodge a blade that came out of his freaking shadow, piercing his abdomen.

Not even sparing a glance at Kyoraku, Starrk pointed at Bazz B ''Bang''.

Apparently that relaxed and comical word was the trigger as a bright blue Cero erupted from his gun and struck the Sternritter in his stomach, blowing a hole through it and charring his lungs. With a gasp of pain he fell back, only for his head to be lopped off by Kyoraku as he moved to the next, albeit now cautious, Sternritter.

''Quincy! Voll-'' Like before he never got the chance, as Starrk appeared before the man faster than ever and pulled the trigger without fanfare, disintegrating his head into nothingness.

''Now that's done, all that's left is you'' Starrk remarked dryly as he turned to Kyoraku ''Can I get you to give up?''.

''Afraid not'' Kyoraku sighed ''But you know, war is war after all''.

Starrk grunted ''Lets get this over with''.

In a blur of speed both took off, a blue Reishi blade forming in place of the guns as they clashed against Katen Kyokotsu. Starrk jumped above him and the swords swiftly changed to guns, which he immediately used to fire off a volley of shots below. Kyoraku dodged swiftly and unleashed a wordless Bushogoma, sending the windy spinning top at his opponent who just blasted through it.

They paused when Yamamoto's Reiatsu flared, far beyond anything Kyoraku's ever felt. It only took a moment to realise what happened, what monster was now unleashed.

''Yama-jii...'' He muttered with wide eyes ''Is this... his Bankai?''.

* * *

''Getsuga Tensho!'' Ichigo roared furiously as he slashed, sending a crescent of black and red energy at Kaka Juka. The Arrancar merely raised his blade and slashed through it like many times before, only for Ichigo to use the Getsuga as cover and appeared behind him in a blur of Shunpo. He lashed out and cut a line across the mans back before he jumped out of Ichigo's reach, scowling.

''You certainly live up to your reputation, Ichigo Kurosaki'' Kaka rumbled disdainfully.

''Thanks'' Ichigo said, the appreciation in his tone lacking.

''You should be'' Kaka smirked smugly ''I, after all, gave you the motivation to gain the power you now have''.

Ichigo glared, his hand reaching up to his brow ''Perhaps... but you know what they say... you reap **what you sow!''.**

The last part of his speech became distorted as Ichigo ripped on his Hollow Mask, making the air heavier and even Kaka had to admire the strength behind it. Ichigo took off with a furious roar and clashed blades with Kaka, pushing the dark skinned Arrancar back slightly. He unleashed a wordless Getsuga at the Arrancar, exploding against the man and clearing some distance between them.

He glared at the nearly unharmed Arrancar **''Why did you bring Yuzu and Karin into this?! They didn't pose any threat to you or Aizen!''.**

''You can't be that stupid, can you?'' Kaka mocked ''I killed them for the simple reason of making you suffer, is it that hard to understand?''.

 **''Bastard!''** Ichigo practically screamed **''If you have a problem with me, then come and fight me! Don't bring innocent bystanders into this!''.**

Kaka smirked ''Innocent bystanders, eh? Who in this world is innocent, Ichigo Kurosaki?''.

As we clashed, he continued ''What has the human world become? Men rape women, for reasons ranging from 'feeling like it' to 'I didn't mean to'. Can you imagine hearing such a ridiculous excuse? How is such an act an accident?''.

''Men kill their fellow man for many reasons. Murder is committed because a man kills another for any reason under the sun, or because someone told them, or even because they just felt like doing it'' He shook his head, the sparks from their blades dancing in the air around them ''You humans even kill yourselves. For what purpose? If you die then your suffering will continue forever, as that is the cycle of reincarnation''.

''The Soul Society is no better, is it? Innocent men and women from the Rukongai raped and murdered by the Shinigami that protect them. Do you see Hollows do that? Granted most of the time we lack the necessary reproduction organs to perform the former, but the fact remains; why are hollows the monsters while the Shinigami are the saviours?''.

Ichigo grunted as Kaka Juka put more force into his blade, pushing him back as he retorted **''You can't judge a whole race by the acts of a few!''.**

''Hypocritical'' Kaka Juka said in a deathly calm tone, his voice coming from behind him. Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt his opponent run him through with their blade before quickly retracting it ''That is exactly what the Shinigami do, is it not? Judge a whole race from the acts of a few? What of the Quincy - the Soul Society believes them to be stuck-up people who destroy the balance, yet I have heard of men and women who use their powers to save lives, like your mother''.

He bristled at the jab, reminding him that Kaka Juka had consumed Masaki's soul from the Grand Fisher **''I'll kill you!''.**

''Tell me, Kurosaki Ichigo, if you could save the souls of your mother and sisters, would you sacrifice your own life?'' Kaka asked smoothly, blade screeching against his ''If I set their souls free, would you allow yourself to die?''.

 **''If it means setting them free of their suffering, then so be it!''** Ichigo yelled, both hopeful that he could free them and slightly scared at the prospect of dying.

''Then what about those who would die in your absence?'' Kaka asked quietly ''If you died, then the Soul Society would lose a powerful fighter, your friends would die because you wouldn't be there to protect them... _like how you failed to protect your sisters_ ''.

Ichigo glared as he swung his blade **''Getsuga Tensho!''.**

''Pitiful, Ichigo Kurosaki'' Kaka Juka said seriously as he suddenly appeared before Ichigo with far superior speed than before ''I had expected more from you... how disappointing''.

He slashed down and Ichigo could only raise his blade to defend himself... only for his eyes to widen to their limits as Kaka Juka _CUT THROUGH HIS BANKAI_ and created a long, straight slash down his front from collar to hip. He was frozen for several moments, but the painful cry of agony from Zangetsu woke him out of his reverie, his mask shattering as it protected his face.

However this also made him realise the pain and he gasped as he fell onto his front, unable to support himself as his broken Bankai lay next to him. It took all he had to glare up at Kaka Juka.

''You mentioned Innocent Bystanders?'' Kaka Juka asked curiously as he suddenly threw a person in front of him.

His eyes widened as he gasped out ''Inoue!''.

The auburn haired girl's eyes were watering as she locked eyes with him ''K-Kurosaki-kun...''.

A sickening squelch was heard as sword pierced flesh, the Kurosaki teen's eyes immediately found where the bastard had struck. Dread and fear filled his gut when he saw that Orihime had been pierced through her stomach by Kaka Juka, who wore a sickening grin of disturbed glee. Orihime, apparently now realising the pain, screamed as Kaka Juka twisted the sword in her stomach, more squelching sounds erupting from it.

Despite that her eyes never left his, eyes full of fear, of pain and of pleads of saving. His gut twisted as she cried out again, eyes wide open as tears poured down her cheeks. Kaka suddenly pulled her up by the hair, forcing me to tilt my head to watch in morbid horror as he removed the blade slowly, painfully. He then held the bloodied blade to her neck, and whispered frostily;

''Last words, Orihime Inoue?''.

Inoue gulped but suddenly smiled at him, her eyes closed as tears streamed.

''I-I... I love you... Kurosaki-kun...'' She said, her voice growing hoarse as his eyes widened almost as much as when his Bankai broke.

''Good... good'' Kaka nodded slowly before a hand abruptly grabbed her jaw and forced her head to tilt up, so her eyes met the ones hidden behind his hood. She must've seen whatever was below them, because her eyes widened in pure terror as he spoke again ''I think... I'll take your tongue, to ensure they were your last words spoken''.

''STOP!'' Ichigo roared and attempted to get up, only to fall on my front again ''DONT!''.

Orihime began squirming to escape, but Kaka held her strong. With deadly precision he angled the tip of the blade into her mouth, her skin getting cut from her struggling. With a small flick of his wrist the deed was done, the disgusting sound of flesh being cut ringing in their ears. Inoue cried out in a gurgled scream of pain as she reflexively bowed her head forward, the part of her tongue falling out of her bleeding mouth and onto the sand, making a disgusting splat.

''Goodbye, Orihime Inoue''.

''STOP IT!''.

With a flick of the wrist, a deep but thin line engraved onto her throat. She gasped several times as blood ran down her front, before she crumpled and fell in a heap. Ichigo stared in horror, but looked up again when he felt a heat above me. Kaka Juka had a blank face as he charged a Cero with one hand and he grunted and winced in pain as he lifted him by the hair. He felt so... dead, even though that hadn't happened... yet. He couldn't find the strength to lift his broken sword, not that it would do him any good.

''Goodbye to you, Ichigo Kurosaki'' Kaka intoned, pressing the Cero to his chest before whispering ''Cero''.

* * *

He didn't know where he was, just that he was surrounded by darkness. Memories played by, reminding him of his successes and failures in his life.

In life... right, he had died. To Kaka Juka, the Novena Halcyon.

 _ **''Yer weak''**_ His hollow suddenly spoke, his voice echoing in the void _**''Ya let Hime-chan die, Kingy, now its time to show you why I will be the king!''.**_

He felt his body tremble as his Reiatsu gathered around him, leaving him, abandoning him... abandoning him to the void, doomed to be alone forever. He didn't try to fight off the despair or pain, instead he let it engulf him... surround him... comfort him.

This also unintentionally prevented his Inner Hollow from having full control.

Why?

Nobody knew, nobody but one man wearing a flowing trench coat and glasses.

The manifestation of the Quincy King.

* * *

Kaka Juka stepped back from the corpse of the now-dead Kurosaki. He was tempted to turn and leave, but he knew what was coming - his leader told him so. A suddenly enormous amount of Reiatsu crashed down on him, but nothing compared to Raika-sama on a bad day.

He grunted and turned, eyes widening behind his hood at the fully hollowfied form of Ichigo Kurosaki. A long mane of orange hair fell down his back, two crooked horns protruded out of the sides of his mask. Said mask now resembled a sneering skull, full forming over his head like a real hollow. His skin was pale and had a hollow hole directly in the centre of his chest with tattoos coming out of it, stretching around him. His hands became claws as did his feet, his ankles, wrists and collar having a tuff of red fur on them.

Surprisingly in one of those clawed hands was a pure white Tensa Zangetsu, the black broken one nowhere to see.

''You are still alive?'' Kaka said curiously, turning to him.

The hollow merely growled before kicking its head back and roaring, the air thick with Reiatsu.

''I see you now lack the ability to talk, as well as think likely'' Kaka presumed as he fell into a defensive stance ''Come then, Hollow Ichigo, otherwise you will fall to my blade a second time''.

* * *

After he finished they immediately clashed, however Kaka slowly began to realise he may have gotten a bit cocky. While the White Tensa Zangetsu was identical to the one he destroyed, the beast wielding it was more brutal. It didn't use reason, as one would expect, but rather just brutal hack and slash.

He raised his blade to block another strike, immediately having to jump back to avoid the clawed hand that tried to pierce my head. I spun and blocked the sneak attack that the Hollow attempted to attack, barely appearing on my Pesquisa. He grunted as he tried to block an swipe of the sword, only for the tip of his claws to graze his stomach. He Sonido'd back a fair distance, pointing his sword towards his opponent as a red ball formed on the tip.

''Cero'' He called and the beam shot off, however I was surprised when the Hollowfied Ichigo just bent down and charged his own Cero between his horns, and fired. The two blast met in the middle, fighting for dominance only for both to explode in a tie. Hollow Ichigo appeared before him in an instant, sword swinging to decapitate that was narrowly avoided.

He launched a roundhouse kick at the hollow, but winced when the hollow caught the leg and dug his claws into the limb. With a slash of his Zanpakuto the clawed hand fell to the ground from the wrist, making the hollow roar in obvious pain. He quickly back tracked, his breathing coming out in slight pants.

 _'He's good... its like he's wielding a Resurreccion and a Bankai, but that shouldn't be possible'_ I frowned in thought _'To release a Resurreccion one must have a Zanpakuto, but the same goes for Bankai... is it possible to release both a Bankai and Resurreccion from one blade? Or are two required?'._

So caught up in his thoughts he failed to notice Ichigo appearing behind him before it was too late, he grunted in pain as the white Tensa Zangetsu tore through his back, leaving a large gash. He managed to turn and block the second attack, but he didn't have the speed to stop the sudden kick to his stomach, sending him backwards. He used Sonido to escape a sudden Cero, appearing behind the creature and creating a long gash down his back before being forced to dodge again.

His eyes widened however when the Hollow began charging a Cero, but not just any Cero, a Cero Oscuras. He hastily formed his own Cero and fired it in tandem with the Hollowfied Ichigo, even though he knew his Cero wouldn't stand up to an Primera-class Cero Oscuras. He was proven right as the blackened Cero tore through his red one, catching him in the vicious explosion.

He gasped in pain, his hood having been burned away to cinders along with his chest piece. Bright, glowing crimson eyes glared at the Hollow as he panted at the slowly approaching creature.

''It seems as if you have pushed me to my limits, Ichigo Kurosaki'' Kaka intoned as he placed the tip of his sword at his heart ''I wish you luck, you will need it''.

''Suffer'' He intoned, piercing his own heart with his now-glowing red Zanpakuto ''Roto''. (Tran: Broken).

* * *

The Hollowfied Ichigo growled as he watched his opponent release, watching the pillar of red energy split in two as his foe stood. He wore his uniform once again, but for some reason was shorter and smaller, his frame thinner behind the thick clothing. With a growl of annoyance the hollow intended to kill the Arrancar right there and then, using Sonido to get in front of his opponent.

However he saw something that made him freeze.

Now while the Hollowfied Ichigo relied on instinct, his primary instinct was to protect. So when he saw who it was, his blood ran cold as the real Ichigo was forced back in control, shattering the horned mask as the rest of his Hollowfied form began crumbling from the sheer shock.

''Y-Yuzu?!'' Ichigo gasped out.

Yuzu looked out from under the hood, tears pooling in her eyes ''Onii-chan!''.

* * *

 **A/N: BOOM! How'd you like that? Was it worth the wait? Tell me in a PM or Review!**

 **What do you think of the ending? How is Yuzu back? Does that mean she's free? Who knows!**

 **I had originally planned to have Orihime used her rejection powers to like reject Oragon but I decided against it, since a lot of fanfictions do that (mainly against Barragan or Aizen). How was Oragon's Resurreccion? It sounds OP, and it is, but he is killable, otherwise he wouldn't be the Septima, would he?**

 **I'll include a fight including the three leaders (Yhwach, Raika and Yamamoto) in the next chapter, probably near the end of the chapter as well as some of the fights from the other battles - but not the full fights, since a fully written battle scene would be around 3K words, and that would just be a bit boring.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed! I will probably start writing the next chapter soon, but expect to wait a month or so until then.**

 **IN THE NAME OF GIN ICHIMARU: BAI BAI~**


End file.
